


Extraordinary

by DancyLilDeacy (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marauders - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual Remus Lupin, Expect death, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gay Sirius Black, Gen, M/M, No Clue who OC will end up with, No Wolfstar here, but implied - Freeform, jus sayin, only, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-12 14:50:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15342210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DancyLilDeacy
Summary: Emeelia Smith, born to muggle parents, was obviously not normal. Her parents were killed, although inadvertently, killed nonetheless, by You-Know-Who and so she went to live with her godfather. This is her story.





	1. The beginning of something...

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter, that honour goes to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. I wish I could thank her in person for this beautiful story but alas, I'm a peasant. Em belongs to me, though. This fanfiction will hopefully span all seven books (if I ever get there).

The crying of a newly born baby could be heard in the halls of the Northern General Hospital in Sheffield. The sun was barely peeking over the horizon as the new life came into the world and to the surprise of most doctors and family alike, the child had lavender wisps of hair. This girl was born to muggle parents on the 31st of March, 1980. An extraordinary day for the family of the girl, but a fairly normal day for anyone else.

Little did the girls family know, when they dubbed two friends of the family as her godparents, that little Emeelia would also have an extraordinary life. Her name was written by the Quill of Acceptance into the Book of Admittance the minute she was born. And so here her story starts.

The girl's godparents, Remus Lupin and Lily Potter, often stole away the child to the Potter’s house and the current headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Here she would be amazed by magic, entertained by a shaggy black dog and cared for deeply.

She would often change her hair colour to reflect the person in which she wished to be held by, this would result in hilarious games of pass-the-baby because oh Merlin don’t make her cry (which usually ended in her being held by Lily, Fabian or Charlie). She also had the most impressive ability to make Alastor Moody laugh, which quite nearly impossible. The atmosphere of the house would always be less cheery when she wasn’t around. It seemed as though she shone brightly wherever she went.

The professors of the Order and a few others had a betting pool on which House she would be put in once at Hogwarts and the galleons piled up, by the time she got to Hogwarts there were a good hundred galleons to be won. In her earlier years, most bets were on Hufflepuff but when she reached the age of eleven it was an even split between Ravenclaw and Slytherin. But I should get back to her baby years.

She was almost always at the Potter's house and when she wasn’t, everyone wished she was. Whether she was sitting with her Uncle Moony reading to her by the fire, being taught to ride a broom by James or being given a metric crap ton of sweets by Sirius, she always made everyone happy.

She was only three months old when she performed her first piece of magic. There was an Order meeting in session and Lily turned off the radio. Emeelia, having liked the song playing at the time, waved an arm in its direction and it magically (see what I did there?) turned back on. All heads turned towards the radio, then to the reason it turned on again. She seemed to think she’d done something wrong as her lively lavender hair turned to a flattened blue. Moony took her to the other room and occupied her with a book to allow the meeting to carry on.

From his lap, her forest green eyes looked up into his blue ones. A word seemed to stumble out of her mouth, she didn’t mean to but she said it and his face lit up with such happiness, you’d think there never was a war happening.

“Moon-y”

“LILY! LILY! SHE JUST-” he shouted, not noticing how loud he was being.

The red-haired woman, along with many others, came running to the aid of the pair with wands drawn.

“Mate, wha-” James was interrupted by a small voice.

“Moon-y”

The man beamed at her, grabbing her under the arms and swinging her around. The others, though happy, weren’t and could never be as happy as Remus was.

Her parents were obviously disheartened that ‘Mama’ nor ‘Dada’ was her first words, they were happy she could talk so early.

After the incident, most added bets to Ravenclaw but some stuck with whatever their first guess was like Sirius.

“She will be a Griffindor. No, Lils, I don’t care if she seems smart, I’m with Minnie. If the sorting hat tries to put her anywhere else, I’ll put it in that muggle contraption that washes clothes.” he huffed, folding his arms.

While McGonagall protested the nickname, she agreed with the way to win the bet.

 

  
***

 

 

Emeelia, or anyone for that matter, didn't get to meet the Potter’s child before they had to go into hiding and this didn’t sit well with her. All the adults noticed she was less happy without James or Lily. Maybe she missed the house, they wouldn’t know. Though she could say simple words she had yet to form a comprehensible sentence.

She was only nine months old when You-Know-Who destroyed her town and thusly, her family. She didn't notice that she never went home after that.

She was staying with Remus the day James and Lily were killed, the day that Sirius 'killed' Peter Pettigrew, the day Remus was left alone. Alone, were it not for Emeelia.

"Uncle Moony, where's Uncle Padfoot?" just like her first word, the sentence tumbled out of her mouth. Her first sentence.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry. He's..." he choked. As much as he wanted to tell his only 'family' the truth about someone she looked up to, he couldn't.

She noticed how it made him feel to talk about this and left the subject, possibly already knowing what he was going to say. She was waddling her way to the garden when she heard the fluttering of wings. An owl had landed on the windowsill clutching a letter in its beak. The sender was in a hurry and didn't have time to tie it to its leg.

Struggling to pet it on the head due to her one-year-old stature and thanking it for the letter, she took it from the owl and ran to Remus.

"Read it to me?" she asked inquisitively while pushing the letter towards him.

He shuddered subtly when he read who it was from.

_"My dearest Remus,_

_I am truly sorry that I have to do this. I know that you most likely won't see me so I send you this as a goodbye._

_I'm sorry that I have left you all alone there Remus. And that you are alone in raising Emeelia now. I will miss you both but it is a necessity that Pettigrew gets his comeuppance._

_I promise you it wasn't I that was working for You-Know-Who. You know, Remus, that I would never do this to James. He is my brother and I could never betray him._

_Please believe me."_  

 

He took a moment to collect himself.

 

_"And to my Darling Emeelia,_

_I am sorry that I am leaving you, just know that I love you and I miss you terribly. You and my friends were the light of my life and I have to say that without you all it will be dull and depressing._

_Please, Pumpkin, do not believe anything the Prophet has to say about me, or what Remus does either. He might believe the papers._

_Take care of him for me, won't you, Sweetheart?"_

 

Remus was in tears and Emeelia was too. Remus knew that he would read it to her again once she had a better understanding of the meaning but for now, he would comfort her and love her till the day she could understand.


	2. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Em is flicking back through a photo album and asks Remus for some stories about before the Potter's death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want more of this stuff just ask... I don't own Harry Potter but Em is mine. Any suggestions or questions about the story just comment.

Looking back at photos from a happier time, when no one had died or killed anyone. It's a shame she couldn't remember back that far.

"Hey Moony?" Em, now ten years old, asked her godfather who was dosing in the armchair by the fireplace.

"Hmmm?" he hummed in reply.

"What was it like back then? You know, when we were all together?"

"Well," he woke himself up a little, sitting straighter and continuing, "everyone was a bit grumpy and snappy but you had the uncanny ability to make people get along..."

 

_The cosy Potter house, though spacious, seemed to be rather small to fit this amount of people. Everyone bustled about the place, in one room and out the other. It was lively but not at all cheery for most had just come back from missions, or 'quests' as the Prewett twins called them, and were injured or in a bad mood. Today they were to report back what they know and then return to their 'quests' only to report back in another month._

_Yes, it was quite sullen and flat in the Potter house until the crack of apparation was heard just outside the door indicating the arrival of someone. The door creaked open and it was none other than Remus Lupin and his goddaughter Emeelia._

_The atmosphere once again bright and cheery, everyone laughing at the Prewett's stupid jokes, and Lily and James' unintentional slap-stick comedy. Overall, everyone seemed to be enjoying spending time with other members of the Order which was almost never true. Most couldn't stand each other, take Marlene McKinnon and James Potter for example. On a good day, the best they usually did was glower from across the room but today they had partnered up in taking care of the children._

_These children were Ronald, Fred, George and Em. The latter two appeared to be enjoying themselves with some crayons whereas the first was bawling. Ronald had most likely hit Fred who then retaliated by pulling his hair. The two volunteer babysitters had no idea what to do. So Prongs was panicking about how good of a father he could be without knowing what to do about a crying child._

_The six-month-old Em crawled over to the crying child, Marlene watching intently, and handed him a crayon and made a scribbling motion to indicate what to do. His tears slowed and slowed until they had stopped coming all together and all four children were happily scrawling all over the place._

_Prongs and McKinnon, just happy that they had stopped crying, did nothing to stop them from doodling all over the walls._

 

"I feel bad for doing that to Lily's walls..." Em said. She was now sat cross-legged in front of Remus' chair.

"She was fuming, but not at you. At James and Marlene for letting you." he chuckled.

"Of course, there was the first time you met Padfoot and Prongs..."

 

_The Potter's garden was beautiful. Multitudes of mundane and magical flowers scattered in beds that lined squares of grass. It opened out into a wide expanse of forest, perfect for animals to run around in._

_That's exactly what they did. Sirius and James as Padfoot and Prongs, if they weren't in the house annoying Lily or entertaining everyone, were often found roaming the woods._

_Four children, three ginger and one with lavender hair, were sat on a picnic blanket underneath a large oak tree in the garden. The sun was high allowing for a warm summers day without a single cloud to ruin it._

_A basket full to the brim of homemade sandwiches, courtesy of Mrs Weasley and Lily, was slowly being emptied by the four. The older of them were trying their hardest to climb the tree but, being only three, couldn't reach the first branch._

_Once realising there wasn't much to do out here other than fail at climbing and annoy their little brother, Fred and George went back inside the house to find their Uncles Fabian and Gideon. The two remaining just sat and ate sandwiches to their heart's content. That is until they heard a dog's barks and yips coming from the woods._

_Bounding, galloping and tumbling they came, making a hell of a lot of noise in the process. A large shaggy black dog and an unkempt looking stag exited the trees and towards the children. Being quite startled by the animals, and rightly so, they cried. Ron more so than Em because that kid is a wimp, but I digress._

_The animals came closer until they were in reaching distance. And so as any curious child would do, Em reached for the dog's fur. Once she did so it was as if she knew who it was. She stopped crying and buried her face in its warmth and laughed. The laugh that made the sun smile, the laugh that warmed even the coldest of hearts. She was laughing at nothing in particular, as most babies do, but the laugh made the dog 'laugh' too._

_He shifted, fur becoming less and less like fur until it felt like cotton. He was sat cross-legged with Em clinging to his side, Prongs still stood behind him. She looked up at him with a look of recognition, she knew this was the dog she was just petting. Clambering into his lap, she babbled with the few words she knew._

_"Padfoot...fluff. Dog...Padfoot."_

_Prongs trotted closer to his friend and leaned his head down to the child in his lap. Her small hand reached for his face as it shortened and shifted back to James. She gasped but her hand still reached for his face and he didn't stop her. She gently ran her hand over his face before snatching his glasses and placing them on her own face._

_She felt the rumbling of laughter from Sirius' chest vibrate her whole body. He tousled her hair and patted beside him, telling James to sit down. Ron was just munching on a sandwich, not bothered about the scene playing out in front of him._

_Remus came to the back door to fetch the two but when he saw them with his goddaughter, he quickly summoned a camera and captured the moment. The flash of the camera caught the friends attention and they finally noticed Moony in the doorway laughing at them._

 

"Do we still have that one?" she said while excitedly flipping through the album.

Sitting forward and grabbing the album from her he said thoughtfully, "We should do...aha!"

He passed it back to her pointing at one with the two men sat under a tree with her sat in Sirius' lap. The three were laughing and then looking at the camera before they went back to laughing. A few pages later a picture labelled 'Em's first birthday' caught her eye.

"Remus, what happened in this one?"

He looked intently at it. Remus, Sirius, Em, Fred and George were the ones in the picture and presumably, Molly had taken it. The three kids were sat in a sea of wrapping paper varying in colour, they were throwing it at each other and the two adults. Moony was sat next to Emeelia and Sirius was sat on the settee behind.

"Well, you woke me up early because you were extremely excited about presents..."

 

_"Moo-ney! Moo-ney!" the girl shouted, bouncing on his bed hoping to wake her godfather._

_"Happy Birthday," he said groggily, sleep still evident in his voice. The girl refused to stop bouncing so he sat and continued, "I'm up, I'm up."_

_He picked the girl up and settled her on his side and made his way downstairs into the living room, where Sirius was already sat reading the Daily Prophet._

_"Morning," he said passing Remus a cup of tea and taking Em from him, "Happy Birthday, sweetheart."_

_She giggled and hugged him, her small arms wrapping around his neck. It was only eight o'clock so more people wouldn't be arriving for a while. Her presents were sat, waiting to be opened, on the dining table in the kitchen._

_"Can I open presents?" she pleaded._

_"I don't know, can you?" came Sirius' reply._

_She ran as fast as her one-year-old legs could carry her. Isn't it lucky that magical children develop slightly faster than muggle children? She looked at the presents on the table and reached for them, then, deciding she was too short to get them, pulled a chair out and climbed up to get them._

_One by one, she brought each present into the living room and once she was finally done, she sat next to the pile she'd made. She looked back at the two men on the sofa, silently asking for permission. Remus gestured to them and nodded encouragingly prompting her to start ripping the paper off of them._

_These were only from Remus, Sirius and any Order members who were a little busy at the moment. The most prominent being the Prewett twins who'd given her a book with an interesting cover, some sweets (ones that they were warned not to give her because of how energetic they made her) and a muggle hand buzzer._

_Remus had gotten her some books for him to read to her before bed and some new clothes. There was one present that he said he had made himself for her for when she was a little older. Other than that he had gifted her some of his own records which she seemed to really love._

_Sirius had gone mad with presents. A mini leather jacket to match his, more records, sweets and, amongst others, something that went with the present that she couldn't have yet. She was already up to her ankles in wrapping paper without anyone else's_ presents _._

_Remus pulled out his wand and with a wave, he vanished the paper. The girl was still looking at the book from the Prewett twins so he asked her what it was._

_She brought it over and handed it to him, "Can you read it please?" she asked sweetly._

_"101- this will be good fun. 101 Pranks for beginners," he stated, a laugh playing on his lips._

_"There's a note inside: Hope this comes in handy princess, have fun with it! - Uncle Fabian and Gideon._

_The best pranks are harmless, such as:_   
_Hide items and leave riddles and hints as to where they are_   
_Put ice down their shirt_   
_Glue their cup to their hand_   
_Swap the sugar for salt and vice versa."_

_Remus sent a wink at Sirius, the first time that signal had been used since their seventh year at Hogwarts. That little wink always brought disaster. The little wink meant Prank War._

_The thing about Marauders Prank Wars (TM) is, they can last for one hour or a whole year. They only end when the other surrenders and it's practically a death wish to surrender because whoever is the first to surrender has to do whatever the others say for however long the Prank War lasted._

_Usually, teaming up is banned but considering there was a one-year-old joining in, well, that would've been mean, wouldn't it? So, to pass the time before the rest arrived they pranked each other non-stop. It started innocently enough with salt instead of sugar on Sirius' pancakes and then chilli chocolate instead of regular chocolate for Remus. (No, I don't know why Sirius just has chilli chocolate.)_

_But then things escalated and they were in a war zone. The table was flipped on its side and that was where Sirius had set up his base camp._   
_The sofa was also laying on its side which is where Remus and Emeelia where hiding. While the adults were using magic, Emeelia had come up with squeezy bottles of food, some really cold ice cream and a little bit of accidental magic to use._

_The walls and floor were littered with food and scorch marks from the numerous things that were launched haphazardly across the room. This was when others decided to turn up. The small cottage looked like a bomb had hit it when McGonagall and Dumbledore walked through the front door._

_Remus and Em peeked over the top of the settee to see who had come in only to see McGonagall had grabbed Sirius by the ear._

_"What. Exactly. Is. Going. On. Here. Mister. Black?" she demanded in her stern voice._

_"Well, we uh... REMUS STARTED IT!" he admitted before hurrying to get away from her. It was as if he thought he'd get a detention._

_The two ducked behind their shelter as they heard her steps coming closer to their position._

_"Is that true, Mr Lupin?"_

_"Yes but only because we wanted Emeelia to have fun and try out some pranks from the book Fabian and Gideon got he- I'm sorry." he apologised, hanging his head in shame._

_"If I could, I'd take house points from you and give you a detention but I'll have to wait for Emeelia to get to Hogwarts," she said, glancing at Em._

_The girl smiled innocently at the professor who, surprisingly, smiled back. Dumbledore clapped from the kitchen and waved his wand, returning the place to its former state._

_The Weasleys arrived only a few moments later and with them came more presents. Em spent most of the day playing with the twins or the presents she got that day._

_It was later in the evening when the tapping of talons on a window caught everyone's attention. An owl, that was recognised by Sirius as the Potter's owl, had a small package and an envelope attached to its leg._

_Remus thanked the bird and took the items from it._

_"It's a birthday card for Emeelia. It says:_

  
_To Mini Moony,_

  
_Happy Birthday we're sorry we can't be there it's a miracle we could even give you these anyway,_   
_we hope you have a great first birthday!_   
_Moony and Padfoot better give you a huge hug and kiss from us, alright?_   
_We love and miss you so much_   
_from James and Lily_   
_P.S. I (Prongs) made the gift myself. Hope you like it Mini Moony!"_

_he read before putting it on the mantlepiece with the others._   
  


 

_He handed the package to Emeelia, or Mini Moony in James' words, to open, which she did immediately._

_What fell out of it was a silver chain necklace with a charm dangling from it. She held it up to look at but seeing the engraving on it she passed it to Remus to read for her._

_"Remus, Sirius, James, Lily." he read the listed names and passed it back to her._

_She noticed the stars and patterns behind the engraving and smiled. She had always loved the night sky, especially when the stars were out. She handed it back to Remus who understood she wanted him to put it on her._ _He unclasped it and put it around her neck as she lifted her hair. Once wearing it, she turned towards Fred and George who were sat next to her._

_Together they chorused, "Pretty!" with George continuing, "I'd want you to be my girlfriend!"_

_The adults laughed, Sirius saying she'd have boys chasing after her at school and tousling her hair. That's when Molly took the picture of the four, no one noticed the two names that appeared on the necklace until..._

 

She looked down at her necklace, seeing that it didn't have four names on it anymore, at least, not the four names from the story. She checked the picture and saw there were six names, not four. Had Remus remembered wrong? She thanked Remus for the re-telling and went to put the album away.

The necklace had said James and Lily until they had died... But as far as Em could remember Fred and George had always been on the necklace.


	3. 'Owl'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the bad joke and the length. I got a bit carried away.

On her way upstairs, she stopped suddenly. Reversing back down them and into the living room where Remus had gone back to dosing. She stood for a second debating whether to ask about it.

Deciding to ask, she opened her mouth to speak when Remus held a hand up to her- telling her to shush- and got out of his chair. He stayed for a moment, looking thoughtful, before setting off towards a cupboard. From this cupboard, he pulled out two small dusty boxes that looked as if they had been in there for a decade (which it had).

He sat back in his chair and held them out for her to take. Hesitantly, she took the boxes from him and stared at them for longer than was considered normal. After a good minute or so of studying the boxes, she murmured a thank you to Remus and started back towards her room.

Once in her room (the one with the door that was painted and drawn on by a younger Em), she sat in the middle of it and placed the boxes on the floor. Picking up the larger one, she turned it over and noticed a note on the bottom: 'I hope you like it, Sweetheart. - Moony'. Upon opening it, she noticed a silver chain laid on a velvet cushion. At even intervals, a loop in the chain would be larger. These were most likely to hang a charm from.

Then opening the second box from Sirius, she found five charms. Presumably to put on the bracelet. A paw print, a flower, a stag, a moon and a star. Clipping each onto the given loops and then the bracelet onto her wrist, she shook it to straighten the charms. She smiled brightly looking at the charms resting against her skin.

She then picked up the boxes and placed them in a larger box, the same box she kept anything to do with Sirius. She missed him greatly, or the memory of him at least.

***

The months leading up to her Hogwarts letter arriving seemed to slink on by, the full moons not going unnoticed.

This was not the first full moon Em had experienced with Remus, the first that she could remember was when she was three.

_The night had not ended well. Little three-year-old Em approached the wolf, who had left the forest around the cottage and entered the garden, with an outstretched hand. Having seen large 'dogs' before and they were all friendly so this one should be too, right?_

_Moony swiped at her, trying to get her away. Blood ran down her cheeks from the fresh scratches across her nose. She cried but she tried so hard to be quiet as to not startle it into attacking again. She went back inside and covered her face with a pillow to soak up the blood and her sobs. She shook with the force of them as she lay on the sofa. The beast carefully came into the house and hunkered down next to the girl. He gently pulled the pillow from her face and licked at her face, apologising and trying to help._

_She leant forward and hugged him, crying into his fur not unlike when she laughed into Padfoot's. There they stayed until the two woke with the sun._

_Remus seeing what he'd done quickly treated her face all the while apologising profusely and holding back his own tears. He knew these scars would be with her forever, he knew she couldn't stay. He was writing a letter to Dumbledore about putting her somewhere else when the child climbed into his lap. She wrapped her little arms around his middle and said:_

_"It's okay Uncle Remmy, you didn't mean to hurt me..."_

_The tears he was holding back were forced out by the girl's words. He looked from her to the letter on the table and blinked away the tears in his eyes. He laughed before hugging her back and placing her on the floor. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at the parchment he was writing on._

_"Incendio," he said causing the letter to catch fire and become a pile of ash._

_This child was his to love and if she wanted to stay, she would._

As I was saying... The months leading to her getting her letter, apart from the full moons, went by unnoticed.

On a warm July morning in a cottage in Yorkshire, Em and Remus were having breakfast. The familiar fluttering of wings and tapping of talons on the window alerted them to a rather stern looking owl with a letter attached to its leg. A hopeful look on Em's face, she takes the letter and gives the owl a piece of toast from her plate.

Turning it over she saw what she had been hoping to see, the Hogwarts crest.

"Remus! This is it! My letter!" she shouted excitedly.

Before ripping it open, she turned it over to make sure it definitely was for her.

_Ms. E. Lupin_   
_The room with the colourful door_   
_Cottage in the forest_   
_Sheffield_   
_Yorkshire_

Confusion coloured her expression. She had never been referred to as Emeelia Lupin before. Continuing opening her letter, she ripped off the wax seal and pulled out the letters within the envelope.

Gripping the first page she smiled wider as she read:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_   
_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_   
_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms. Lupin,_   
_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_   
_Deputy Headmistress_

She passed it to Remus as she read the second page:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

  
_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_   
_1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_   
_2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_   
_3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_   
_4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_   
_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_\- The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_   
_\- A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_   
_\- Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_   
_\- A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_   
_\- One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_   
_\- Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_   
_\- Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_   
_\- The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_\- 1 wand_  
 _\- 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_  
 _\- 1 set glass or crystal phials_  
 _\- 1 telescope_  
 _\- 1 set brass scales_  
 _Students may also_ bring, _if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_   
_ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

Her smile turned to a frown upon reading the last part, no brooms? She was excited for everything, of course, but flying and Quidditch was near the top of that list.

"Moony," inquired Em, passing the list to her godfather. "Why aren't we allowed our own brooms?"

He looked at the equipment she would need and nodded absentmindedly before laughing when realising just why they weren't allowed brooms.

"That would be because of James," Remus replied. That had been a rather...hectic day.

She looked pleadingly at him.

"Let's just say more than one person stayed in the hospital wing for a week," chuckled Remus.

Satisfied with his answer she asked him when they would go to Diagon Alley.

"Hopefully tomorrow? When do you want to go, Em?"

She nodded in agreement. Tomorrow was fine.

"Why're you so quiet, Little Moon?" he asked worriedly.

"They called me Emeelia Lupin"

It took a moment for him to realise the mistake in the statement.

"Does that bother you?"

"No," she shook her head and took a moment to think, "I've just never been called that before and... I quite like it."

He smiled discreetly and got up from his position at the table. Picking up our plates and entering the kitchen he shouted back to her,

"We already have most of the books you'll need so you can pick out something else."

Before heading to their shared bookshelf, she pushed her chair under and grabbed her letter so she'd know which books she needed to find. After picking them out she headed back to her room to read them all. She may be the Marauder's child but she's Mini Moony. She may have tried to show she's a little bit of everyone by copying some features from people - Lily's freckles, messy hair from James, Remus’ kindness and bad jokes from Sirius.

She placed a record on her player, placing the needle carefully so it would play her favourite song. 'Patience' by Guns and Roses came from the device causing her to whistle along to its intro.

There she stayed all day. Well, until Remus called her down for dinner.

 

***

 

"The Weasleys'll meet us there Remus!" Em shouted, hopping about the room trying to keep her balance while pulling on a shoe.

Her godfather walked into the room and held his arm out which she glared at and continued to put on her shoe. He sighed at her stubbornness, she never just sits down to put her shoes on and she never accepts help.

When the pair were ready they stood at the fireplace. Remus gestured for her to go first, such a gentleman. Em took a handful of Floo powder, ducked as she stepped into the fireplace and said, loudly and clearly, "Diagon Alley!"

She disappeared into the plume of fire and smoke. The feeling of spinning was never a nice one and always made the girl feel as if she would vomit. Soon enough, though, she stepped out of the grate and into the bustling crowd of people in the alley. She obediently waited for Remus as much as she wanted to wander.

A hand on her shoulder let her know that Remus was here. He came closer so she could hear, it was a really bad idea to come on a weekend just after school letters were delivered, "We'll go to Gringotts first, come on."

He grabbed her hand tightly as to not lose her in the flock of families here with their children. She didn't have the time or the height to see all the shops at the moment so she just kept her head down and followed Remus.

Once in the bank, which was almost silent in stark contrast to the street outside, they walked to a goblin and asked for access to their vault. Em wasn't really paying attention until they were being ushered into a cart. It didn't look at all safe but Remus looked calm so it should be fine, right?

Wrong. Once they were in, there should've been a 'hands and legs inside the cart at all times' speech or at least seat belts, it sped up to a breakneck speed. Em's hair, previously in a ponytail, was whipping behind her with her bobble long forgotten. Remus' previously calm expression had become one of fear but exhilarated fear. A look you would see on a person who had decided to ride the largest rollercoaster at the park and immediately regretted it.

The cart made a horrible screech against the rails as it came to a stop before a vault. The already quite pale Remus looked white as a sheet as he got out of the deathtrap followed by an equally ill-looking Em. The two stood in front of the large vault door as the goblin opened it to reveal small stacks of coins. A few maybe fifteen sickles and two galleons. He took the lot. Em gasped at the amount, she knew they were poor but this was... How had he afforded presents for her every year?

He saw the look on her face and shook his head. "I never needed to use it for myself, I always save what we have for your birthday and Christmas."

She spent the ride back thinking about every present, every book, every piece of clothing she's ever gotten from him. She always had new, nice clothes and never went hungry. Remus always wore shabby clothes and ate small amounts. He always gave what he had for her and she felt guilty about that. Still thinking, she was led out of the building by him.

Only when they bumped into... "Dumbledore, I didn't expect to see you here," Remus said with astonishment.

He smiled and said, "For those who cannot afford everything they need, Hogwarts shall always provide." He then handed Remus a small pouch and nodded at the two before apparating away.

"Did he just...?"

"Ten galleons! That's enough for your wand, robes and... everything else!" he said excitedly waving his hands about and shaking Em.

She laughed at his little outburst of energy.

"Alright, I'm going to set you free for a little bit. Don't go to Ollivanders, Flourish and Blotts, Eeylops or the Menagerie without me, okay? I want to be there for that, getting your wand is so important and I need to be there for all of us. Go on then! Have fun," he shouted over the noise of the street, handing her the pouch and shooing her away.

Taking the pouch, she ran straight for 'Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions' to get the boring things over and done with.

Pushing the door open, she was immediately greeted by a witch who ushered her towards a small podium and asked: "Hogwarts, dear?"

"Yes ma'am," Em replied politely.

She looked at the person on her right and recognised him as soon as she saw his hair.

"Ron!" she exclaimed excitedly. If Ron's here then so are the twins.

"Oh hi Em. You got your letter too, then?"

"Yeah, I owled your mum. She said she'd meet me."

"Yeah, she mentioned that... Fred and George are in Gambol and Japes by the way," he said just as the witch was done with him. He stepped down, paid her and turned back towards the lavender-haired girl.

"See ya, Ron."

"Bye Em."

Now, with no one to talk to she stood in silence while the witch finished pinning the robes around her.

"There, dear. You can come back later for them or I can owl them." the witch said kindly.

"Could you owl them please?" Em replied quickly. She really just wanted to finish this interaction.

After being asked her name she was allowed to leave. She headed straight for Gambol and Japes to find the twins.

Pushing her way through the people, she reached the window of the shop and saw the two red-heads staring at a new product on display. She sneaked up behind the pair and clapped them on the back.

"Hi boys!" she said loudly and chuckled when they jumped.

"Hi, Em!"

"Have you seen the new product?" Fred said, jabbing a thumb over his shoulder.

"It looks wicked," they finished together.

"No, what is it?" she said, now peering at it with the two.

"It's a bar of chocolate-"

"But when you take a bite-"

"It shocks you."

"Brilliant," she said in awe. How many times would this work on Moony?

After looking at the price tag, she put it to the back of her mind. Instead thinking if Hogwarts allowed part-time jobs or something to make some money because she really, and I mean _really_ , wanted this joke.

The three got all the boring things they needed together before they split and Em went to meet Moony at Fortescue's.

"Did you get everything?"

"Yeah. All the boring stuff... Can we go for books now?" said Em, her face lighting up at the thought of new books.

"Okay, books. There's only a few we don't have at home but you can pick another two."

"Thank you!" she squealed and took his hand. Skipping and dragging him to Flourish and Blotts.

The ding-a-ling (yes, very technical I know) of the small bell above the door was heard as the two walked in. Emeelia headed straight upstairs, where all the interesting books are.

She ran her hand along the spines but having to stop because there was a person in the way. A girl, about her age, with very bushy brown hair, almost making her perfectly pointed at the top. She looked like Crystal Tipps from that one old cartoon. She was in the way of the books that Em wanted to look at so she interrupted the girls gazing.

"I'm sorry but can I get a book from there," asked Em as polite as she could be when being deprived of books.

"Oh, sorry," she replied, moving out of Em's way.

Em was browsing the interesting titles when Crystal Tipps spoke again.

"Are you going to Hogwarts? I'm Hermione Granger." She asked sticking her hand towards Emeelia.

Not being completely deserted of manners she took her hand, "I'm Emeelia," she paused. "Emeelia Lupin and yes, I am going to Hogwarts."

Crystal Tipps - no - Hermione went back to talking about something or other but Em paid no attention. She seemed bossy and stook up, someone to avoid. Emeelia pushed her hair out of her eyes and picked up a book, 'Legilimency and Occlumency for the open-minded'. Em heard a gasp come from the girl beside her.

"I love your hair, is it natural or did you-" she had only just noticed.

"Yes, it's natural. No, I won't show you more. Goodbye." she sighed and left the girl to her books.

With only one book in her hands, she quickly found another. 'The do's and don'ts of spell making'. Interesting enough. She rejoined Moony at the counter and placed them down. Her hair going red at the roots. Moony sent a furtive glance at the girl worried at why she was slightly mad.

After paying they were on their way to Ollivanders.

"Little Moon, you were mad? Why?"

"Frustrated, not mad Moons. There was a girl who just wouldn't stop talking," she explained. This eased him, almost made him laugh. She was becoming a mixture of the Marauders. He silently wished McGonagall good luck.

They got to Ollivanders which was completely empty. Surprising, considering the commotion outside.

The sliding of a ladder on rails was heard and a head peeked around the corner. "Ah, Miss Lupin. I was wondering when I would get to see you. I remember your wand, Mr Lupin. And your friends, of course, the Marauders, were you not." he said, sliding about on that ladder of his.

"Yes, we were, sir."

Ollivander placed the boxes he had collected on the desk and then commanded: "Your wand arm, Miss Lupin."

She held up her left arm and a magical tape measure measured every possible measurement it possibly could. He watched it carefully before looking at the boxes. He discarded two of the five and unboxed one.

"Here," he said, placing a rather rough looking wand in her hand. "Alder, twelve and a half inches, unicorn hair, fairly springy."

It became apparent, this was not the wand for her. When she waved it, it sent an electrical current through the air, making everyone's hair stand on end. Carefully placing it back on the counter, Ollivander gave her the second wand in his line up.

An intricate piece of work with leaves carved into the handle. Upon the first swish, it was discovered this one wasn't right either. The papers on his desk set ablaze and flew about the place as if a gust of wind had blown through the shop.

The final wand, an elegant one, made of laurel wood with a spiralling pattern that tightened the closer it got to the handle. Fourteen inches, it fit nicely in her hand. Unyielding, a loyal wand and powerful with a dragon heartstring core. When in her hand her arm felt a tingle, a gentle and pleasant tingle. When she waved it, it did what she wanted it to do, undo the damage she'd caused. The papers restored themselves and placed themselves neatly back on his desk.

She smiled and looked back at Remus who gave her a thumbs up in a fatherly way.

"Thank you, Mr Ollivander."

"No, thank you, Miss Lupin. Do you know how long it's taken me to find a witch or wizard this wand likes? This wand is from when my father owned the shop!" he chuckled.

She placed seven galleons on the desk only to have him give her back five of them.

"A discount, as a thank you for taking the wand."

"Thank you so much, sir!" she replied gleefully. Grabbing Remus' hand and skipping out of the wand shop.

"Now, do you want an owl or a different pet?" Remus inquired.

"Can we look in the Menagerie and then Eelops?"

"Of course, Little Moon."

So there they headed. The Magical Menagerie. With a lot of animals comes a lot of...mess. And smell. Entering the shop proved to be something not many dared to do seeing how little customers they had. The smell was so thick and disgusting, Em was contemplating asking Remus to cast a bubblehead charm on her. Ignoring the smell, though hard of a task it was, they managed to do it and browse the selection of animals the shop offered.

Seeing a sign labelled 'Reduced', the two went to see what animals they could get for cheap and why they were cheap.

As soon as Em saw the owl-sized bat hanging upside down in its cage, she knew she didn't want anything else. And it was only five galleons! She got closer to read the notice on its cage: 'We found him hung from our sign, he's not infected or cursed, but he is reduced.'

"Remus can I have the bat?" she begged, making an adorable face trying to be as convincing as possible. Remus had never liked bats, according to him they're menacing sky-squirrels.

"Alright."

That was easier than expected.

She told the man at the counter and he went on a long spiel about taking care of it and upon noticing that she wasn't paying attention he just grunted and said he'd owl Remus the details.

"Do you think it could carry mail?" she asked, completely serious.

"I know it can."

How he knew, she didn't ask. She was just happy that she had a bat as a pet.

On their way out of the shop and after taking a deep breath of fresh air, Remus asked: "What're you going to call it?"

"Owl because it's easier just to say 'I'll Owl you' than 'I'll bat you'" she replied with a straight face.

Remus burst into laughter and didn't stop laughing until they'd Flooed back home. Once back, Em told Remus that she was going to 'Owl' Molly to apologise for not meeting up with her.

He was giggling about that for a while after too.


	4. Sorted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This contains a headcanon of mine. If there are ever any mistakes, just tell me and I'll try and fix them as soon as possible. I don't own Harry Potter but Em is mine.

September first, the day witches and wizards all over England go to their respective magic schools.

Most, like Emeelia, are heading to Hogwarts. Although she wasn't on her way at the moment because the train leaves at eleven o'clock on the dot and she wanted to say goodbye to someone first.

"Moony! My things are by the door," she called up the stairs to Remus.

She placed her large, heavy, wooden trunk by the front door. He rushed down the stairs, still pulling on his jumper. When he reached the bottom, he stood still finishing getting dressed and then picked up her trunk.

"Are you sure you have everything?" he asked for the fifth time this morning.

"Yes, I'm sure. Robes, weekend clothes, books, ingredients, quill, parchment, sweets, jokes, wand and Owl." she listed watching him nod at each item.

"Alright," he said, offering his arm. "Ready to go?"

"No. I want to go see James and Lily first," she said tentatively. It was a sensitive subject, James and Lily, but he always allowed her to go.

Once again offering his arm, the mood slightly flattened, she took it. The feeling of being tugged appeared and hooked just behind her navel but she felt as if she were being squeezed through a bottle top at the same time. The crack of apparation was heard as the pair arrived at the graveyard in Godric's Hollow.

Orange, red and brown leaves littered the dying grass and paths of the place. It was fitting considering the dead people it housed, but it was always lively and beautiful in the summer. People visiting relatives and having picnics with them. As it got colder, the number of people diminished and the place seemed as dead as those buried here.

The girl let go of his arm and walked towards a joint grave, she sat cross-legged at the grave. Leaves crinkling and crunching underneath her.

"I'm going to Hogwarts today! I can't wait. I'll play pranks for you James but I promise to do my homework, Lily. I heard that Severus is teaching, maybe I'll morph into Lily to give him a heart attack." she paused as if waiting for a response while crushing a few leaves in her hand, "Only joking Lils! I think morphing into James is a better idea anyway..."

Remus smiled sadly at the girl talking to his friends. He always just stood and stared at his feet, not knowing how she could talk so freely without a response. Then again, he was always a listener, not a talker. Whereas she could do both, talk for hours on end and then listen for as long as you want her to.

"You know, Harry's going to Hogwarts this year. I promise to watch him for you. Knowing James, he'll probably get into a lot of trouble."

Remus caught her attention and tapped his watch, it was already a quarter to eleven.

"Sorry, I've got to go," she waved towards the resting place of the Potters before looking at Remus, "Can you do the..?"

With a wave of his wand, a fresh wreath of flowers formed on the grave to replace the dead ones from last month. Soon to die, but it's a nice gesture.

Em took his arm again, being squeezed through the bottle top to Kings Cross Station. Upon arrival, they hurried towards platform nine and ten and seeing the Weasleys Em called out: "Fred, George!"

The mentioned gingers turned towards the voice with a smile on their face before their mother, a stout woman serious when she needs to be but with a heart of gold, ushered them onto the Platform. Then a small boy in over large clothes ran in front of Em and Remus asking how to get onto the platform. He looked awkward and lanky but not at all tall.

He looked familiar, the untamable black hair and glasses... James Potter! That's Harry? But he looked so... malnourished. Em was going to get a closer look when he also disappeared through the wall. She said a quick hello and goodbye to Mrs Weasley before heading on to the platform herself, followed by Remus.

She had never seen the platform herself but was better than she imagined. The platform itself was almost completely clean and the scarlet red steam engine was the star of the show. The steam billowing from the top and dispersing behind it made it look more magical than a regular train. The words 'Hogwarts Express' were printed in gold on the side of the locomotive. Already most children were on the train, waving to relatives with a huge smile on their face. A few escaped owls were flying around trying to find an exit, most likely to meet their owner at Hogwarts.

Remus handed her trunk to the luggage man, do they have specific titles? Remus looked as if he couldn't figure out what to feel. He looked sad and happy and terrified at the same time and it wasn't even him going to Hogwarts. He was obviously happy that she was going to Hogwarts but maybe he was sad because he'd be alone?

"I promise to owl you every week! I'll send you chocolates on the moons and I'll come home for Christmas!" she said hugging him tightly. She would miss him.

"Look after yourself, play some pranks. I love you, my Little Moon," he said quickly, kissing her on the head.

Once Remus let go of her, she joined the group of kids that were yet to get on the train. She only turned back once to beam at her Godfather and wave goodbye. She wormed her way through the group using her carry on bag as a shield. The bag held her uniform a book and some sweets from home. Passing by and checking each compartment, she tried to find someone who looked decent enough to sit with.

She got to the end of the train and quickly found that all were full. Turning on her heels, she came face to face with George who had followed her all the way down the train.

"Merlin, George!" she didn't know how she knew the difference. Maybe she's just really lucky?

"Hey, Em! Looking for a compartment? Little Ronniekins is sat with a famous person, you wanna go meet him?" he said a little too quickly. Everything the two said always sounded rehearsed.

"You're talking about Harry aren't you? Lead the way then."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her back along the train, her behind him because it's so bloody narrow.

He slid open their door and shoved her in.

"Have fun!" he said before dashing off, probably to find Fred.

She looked at the puzzled expressions on the boys' faces. Looking between the two she decided to take the space next to Harry because Ron was bound to get out that rat of his. Em never liked that rat, it was...shifty. How can a rat live for twelve years? She sat next to the emerald eyed boy and turned to greet him. That's when she saw his scar and he saw hers.

"Hi, I'm Emeelia Lupin," she said throwing a glance at Ron who looked puzzled at the sudden change of her last name.

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter," said Harry. She knew he was looking at the scratch on her face but he didn't bring it up so why should she?

"Sorry about that, I couldn't find a compartment so George threw me in here."

"No, it's fine. Do you know Ron then?"

It took her a second to respond. She was openly gawking at Harry. He looked so much like his father. "Yeah. His brothers are my best friends."

He shifted uncomfortably under her gaze.

"I'm sorry for staring it's just... you look so much like James," said Em unsurely.

He was about to reply when the trolley witch came by and asked: "Anything from the trolley, dears?"

Ron shook his head pulling out some rather squashed looking sandwiches, "No thanks, I'm all set."

Em pulled out the chocolate frog she'd brought and kindly shook her head.

Harry looked at the two with pity before pulling out a handful of galleons, "We'll take the lot!"

A little time after paying for the whole trolley and making a huge mess of fallen sweets and discarded wrappers. (Very kind of you to leave some for the rest of the students, Harry.) Ronald wanted to show them a spell that Fred and George had shown him to change his rat, who was now munching on some Bertie Botts, yellow.

Ron cleared his throat, readying himself to change the rat yellow but was interrupted by Crystal Tipps arriving in the door of the compartment. The girl from Flourish and Blotts.

"Have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one," she said in her bossy, snooty tone.

When noticing Ron had his wand out she said "You're doing magic? Let's see then." Pompous little-

He cleared his throat again, "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid, fat rat yellow," he recited, flourishing his wand exaggeratedly at the rat.

It glowed for a second but didn't change colour.

"That didn't sound like a real spell, Ron. Try this," she said pointing her own wand, "Colovaria."

A red light burst from the end of her wand, she pictured the rat being a lovely shade of sunflower-yellow. When the light hit it it's fur, though not the exact shade, turned yellow.

"Wicked."

He was always easily impressed.

"Impressive. I've only tried a few simple spells myself but they've all worked for me," she said letting herself into our compartment and sitting opposite Harry.

"For example," she pointed her wand right in Harry's face, "Oculus Reparo."

There was a small spark and then the tape from Harry's glasses vanished. He took them off to examine them, they were indeed fixed.

"That's better, isn't it?"

Don't rub it in.

"Holy Cricket, you're Harry Potter! I'm Hermione Granger," she said, exactly as she'd said to Em in the library, " and...you are?" she continued looking at Ron who had just shovelled his mouth full of sweets.

"Um," he said around the mouthful, "Ron Weasley."

A disgusted look crossed her face, "Pleasure. You three better change into your robes, I expect we'll be arriving soon." she said getting up to leave. Before she left, and to mine and Ron's displeasure, she turned back around and said to Ron: "You've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know? Just there." she finished pointing to a place on her nose.

Em stood, grabbed her bag from the overhead luggage shelf and found the girls bathroom to get changed in. It luckily wasn't in use at the moment so she took her time pulling on her plain black uniform which she had received by owl only a few days before. She had already befriended Harry so watching over him should be easy. She smoothed out her shirt and skirt before looking in the mirror.

Staring at her lavender hair she decided she wanted it short, not long. So she willed her appearance to change, keeping everything else the same. She never bothered to will her scar away, she quite liked it. She always added the freckles though. After willing her hair to be the same length as the boys' hair and making it as messy as James' she left the bathroom. She couldn't be bothered to fold her clothes so her bag didn't shut properly.

Once back in her compartment the boys looked at her hair confused but intrigued.

"Your- your hair?" Harry stuttered. She forgot he wasn't familiar with the concept of a metamorphmagus.

"Harry, I'm a metamorphmagus. We can change our appearance at will," she explained.

He nodded but obviously was still confused. The train stopped moving and the three looked at each other wondering what they should do.

"Should we get off now or..?" asked Ron.

Em was already out of the compartment door trying to find the twins. Instead, she was dragged along by the crowd out of the train. They were at 'Hogsmeade' Station. Being further pulled by the current of people exiting the train she heard a large booming voice shout "Firs' years over 'ere! Firs' years!"

She followed the voice only to find a man who matched the voice in size and how much he stuck out. He had to be twice her size but then again, he looked like he could be made of just a coat and beard. Like, you take off his coat and he is all beard. It's so knotted and thick you could probably lose a small child in it. His eyes looked kind but the rest of him was menacing, the rest apart from his little pink umbrella.

She joined the group around the man and waited for Harry and Ron to turn up again. When they didn't, she had to improvise. Not having anyone to talk to she struck up a conversation with the closest person to her.

"Hi, I'm Emeelia Lupin," she introduced herself to a short and pale boy with slick back hair.

"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

_ABORT MISSION._

"Oh. It's nice to meet you Draco. What house do you think you'll be in?"

_I TOLD YOU ABORT. YOU ALREADY KNOW WHICH HOUSE._

"Slytherin, just like the rest of my family. What about you?"

_STOP TALKING._

"Oh, maybe Ravenclaw or Slytherin."

_NO. STOP. I WILL MAKE YOU LOOK LIKE AN IDIOT IF YOU DON'T STOP TALKING WITH THIS BLOODIST-_

Her mental screaming was interrupted when the group started walking. She took this opportunity to slip away from Draco and find literally anyone else. Unfortunately, she didn't find anyone else so she just looked around at the beautiful scenery and the night sky. You had a perfect view of Orion's Belt from here and the view would probably be even better from the astronomy tower.

When they stopped walking, the huge man leading them shouted: "No more 'an four t' a boat!"

There are boats? She was near the back of the group so she hadn't seen the lake or the boats. She tried to push to the front so she didn't have to be in a boat with someone she didn't want to be with. She failed at pushing to the front. Once she did get to the front though, Draco's boat was already full but the giant man's boat wasn't. She climbed into his and a boy named Neville's boat. Isn't Neville the one that lost the toad?

"Hey Neville, did you find your toad?" she asked sweetly.

"No. My gran'll kill me..." he mumbled.

The two lifted their heads as the castle came into view, the lights from the windows looking like stars in the reflection of the lake. A black shape moved under the water causing lots of students to look. The reflections rippled and the surface was broken by a large tentacle and a few...merpeople?

Merpeople and the giant squid had come to greet the first years. Neville was shaking like a leaf, probably scared they'd eat him or something.

"I'm certain it won't hurt you, Nev,"

"A-are you sure?"

"Positive. Even if it tries, I know my fair share of hexes."

This gained a laugh.

The jolt of the boat reaching the shore startled Neville and he almost fell in. Em held a hand out to Neville after carefully pulling herself out of the boat. He took it gratefully, the boy clearly had two left feet. But so did Em, she was just better on them.

They walked up the great oak doors of the castle and were let in by a witch that Em recognised. Minnie! Stern as ever she said:

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Now in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates but before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses."

Some smirked, some looked uneasy.

"They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Now, while you're here your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points, any rule breaking," she looks from Harry and then to Em, "and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup."

Neville interrupted her, leaping on to the frog that had made it's way up the stairs, "Trevor!" he cried without realising he'd interrupted Minnie. He apologised and went back to standing next to Emeelia.

Continuing as if nothing had happened McGonagall said: "The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily," and then, with a swish of her cloak, entered the hall.

Em stood off to the side quietly talking to Neville about herbology seeing as that's what calmed him down.

"So it's true then, what they were saying on the train? Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts."

Oh, Merlin, she knew he was trouble. Following his statement, muttering and murmuring came from everyone 'Harry Potter?' 'He's really here?'. Even Neville asked Em about him...

"This is Crabbe and Goyle, and I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," he finished, stepping in front of Harry.

Ron made the mistake of laughing at him.

Turning his head sharply, Draco glared at Ron, "Think my name's funny do you? There's no need to ask yours. Red hair and a hand-me-down robe? You must be a Weasley. You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't wanna go making friends with the wrong sort." He extended his hand to Harry, smirking, "I can help you there."

Harry looked down at the hand Draco offered and said, "I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks."

It was at this moment that McGonagall came to collect us for the sorting. She tapped Draco on the back with a scroll and made a motion for them to follow her.

The doors opened of their own accord allowing the first years to enter the Great Hall. All gasped in awe and stared around the room. The high ceiling or seemingly lack thereof was a point of interest. The clear and starry night sky was there in place of the ceiling, fireplaces lined the walls. Four tables ran down the centre of the room, each with over one hundred students sat on either side. The group walked between the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables, towards the front where the other professors were sat.

Professor McGonagall stopped next to a hat on a stool. It wasn't just a normal hat though, as its top split in two, like a mouth, and it began to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The whole hall clapped and the First Years followed their example, though less enthusiastically.

"When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses," said Professor McGonagall, a scroll in her hand.

Though she clapped for everyone, Em only really paid attention when she heard a name she recognised. (Which wasn't very many before herself.) She realised they were sorting in alphabetical order and knew she'd only get to see Crystal Tipps and Neville get sorted.

"Granger, Hermione" McGonagall called.

The girl straightened her skirt before going up and sitting on the stool. Only a few seconds after did the hat call: "GRYFFINDOR!"

She grinned widely before going and sitting next to Ron's prick of a brother Percy.

"Longbottom, Neville"

He only made it a few steps before tripping up, Em made a point of going and helping him up which he was very appreciative of.

He seemed to mouth something inaudible which made the hat laugh,  
"No, you aren't a Hufflepuff. GRYFFINDOR!"

He sighed with relief and joined the Gryffindors as people cheered.

"Lupin, Emeelia"

That was her name. She gulped and tried to calm her nerves. Coolly, she strode up to the stool and sat patiently.

_'Ah. Miss Lupin, but not originally? A muggle-born. The staff will have some trouble with you won't they, child of the Marauders? Kind and hardworking, could be a Hufflepuff. No, very intelligent and creative. Ravenclaw, maybe? Quite brave but when it comes down to it, self-preservation is important. I know just where to put you...'_

"SLYTHERIN!"

She sighed a sigh that wasn't very particular. It was a sigh of relief but also frustration and contempt. Slowly she made her way to the Slytherin table. Only looking from her feet to see Dumbledore smirking at her. She then remembered what Remus had told her. 'We all have a betting pool for which house you'll be in, I have money on all the houses because you can't be too sure. There's a lot to be won.'

She wondered how much he'd won or lost in this bet. She finally registered the applause as she sat down. She could hear Fred and George whooping.

The next person of interest to be sorted was Harry. He was on that stool for a good five minutes, the hat had a few things to say about whatever Harry was saying. "Not Slytherin, eh? I know just what to do with you...GRYFFINDOR!"

Not Slytherin? What had some idiot told him about the houses? She didn't protest the Hat because it's not known to make mistakes. If Slytherin is where she should be then it's Slytherin that she shall go.

After Harry, there was only Ron that she was interested in but she already knew he was going to Gryffindor so there was no point in paying attention.  
She came back to reality when the food appeared in front of them. It looked bloody delicious.

She piled her plate high with Yorkshire pudding (her's are still better), mashed potatoes, chicken and gravy. It was at just the right temperature to be eaten too! She was digging into her mountain of food when she noticed Draco was sat next to her.

"Where'd you disappear to? I couldn't find you when we got to the boats,"

She made a one with her fingers telling him to give her a second while she finished the mouthful.

"Neville wanted to find his toad before we got into the castle, no luck but we tried."

He nodded in understanding and, surprisingly, left her alone for the rest of the meal. Once everyone had finished tucking in, they were told to follow their respective prefects to their common rooms.

Halfway to the common rooms, Emeelia realised that they were headed to the dungeons and shuddered at the thought. _'My home for the next seven years is going to be in the dungeons?'_

The lively attitude of the castle seemed to dissipate the further down you went. It got darker and colder and more menacing. _'Why Slytherin? Why not Hufflepuff? I imagine their common room is all fluffy and warm and sunny?'_ She thought. They stopped in front of a wall next to a portrait of Merlin and the prefect said: "Pureblood."

The bricks and stone twisted inward, much like the entrance to Diagon Alley, forming an archway in the wall.

"The password changes every fortnight, be sure to check the list on the notice board."

As they were led in, Em noticed that it wasn't dark or cold or dingy at all. They had leather settees with fluffy throw blankets and pillows, a fluffy rug and grey carpet to cover the otherwise stone floor. Multiple bookshelves were lining the four walls apart from the one at the very end. That wall was a window into the black lake. It lived up to its name at night but in the daytime, the light that filtered through it made the common room lovely. Compared to her vision of the place, it was cosy and welcoming. Not at all the 'shackles and tools for torture' that she was expecting.


	5. Late night letter sending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's short and a filler chapter. I'm re-reading Philosophers Stone so I can get in every detail that I need. I don't own Harry Potter but Em is mine.

Em sat on her comfortable four-poster bed pulled out two pieces of parchment and her quill and ink. Using the light of Lumos from the tip of her wand, she started writing:

 

"Dear Remus,

I feel bad for leaving you this close to a full moon but I'm so excited to start classes! I might need help in a few so expect some homework sent your way. George made me go sit with Ron and Harry on the train. Harry Potter. He looks exactly like James, Remus. Exactly like him except for the eyes. His eyes are Lily's. He was also quite quiet which I wouldn't expect but he was very nice. He bought every sweet from the trolley to share between us.

The girl from Flourish and Blotts was there too. She was being a little know-it-all, showing off with her little 'Oculus Reparo'. I really don't like her, ~~dad~~ Remus. I thought maybe she would've been a little less snobbish and that in Diagon Alley she was just having a bad day or something but no. It seems she's like that all the time. The prospect of befriending her went out the window.

She was helping a boy named Neville find his lost toad. I eventually found out that he was Neville Longbottom. He lives with his grandma now. He's nice, a little bit dim, but I can look past that. He really likes Herbology so we bonded over that. I promised to lend him some of my Herbology books, would you mind sending me _'Wizarding Window Weeds'_ , please? I'd love to show it to him. He'd really love to grow his own little garden of magical plants.

I also met Draco Malfoy. I really quite hate him. He's bloodist and a brat. He said that Harry shouldn't _'hang around the wrong sort'_. Ron being the wrong sort. He's a twat! He tried to be friends with me too. Well, I struck up the conversation but had to slip away when I heard he was a Malfoy. You told me his dad was a Death Eater, that can't have translated well into him, right?

Hogwarts is more than I ever thought it would be! It looks magnificent from the boats and only gets better when you go inside. You didn't tell me the ceiling was enchanted! It was just so happy and, well, magical. I think I found Snape though. You told me he looks like a greasy bat? That was offensive to 'Owl'. He just seems horrible, the type to trick you into making yourself look stupid. Does he ever smile? He was glaring at everyone, especially at Harry when he was being sorted.

Ron, Harry, Hermione and Neville are in Gryffindor. Malfoy in Slytherin of course. I bet you think I'm going to say I was put in Ravenclaw, well you're wrong. I'm sorry... I'm a Slytherin. I wish I'd have argued with the stupid shoddy hat. Harry and Neville talked to the hat, so why didn't I? I didn't want to cause a scene but I guess if it thinks I'm supposed to be here, this is where I'm supposed to be. I don't have to be happy about it though.

I know the full moon is soon, I promise to send chocolates home. Tell me if it was particularly bad and I'll ask Dumbledore to let me come home and help, I'm sure he'll let me.

I'm going to go to sleep now because I want to get up early to 'wake up' the girls tomorrow.

Lots of love,  
Em."

She set her quill aside and moved her ink so she didn't spill it. She paused and read it over, gently blowing on it to dry the ink. After folding it, making sure each corner lined up perfectly, she placed it in the envelope and pushed the top flap/lid/thing inside the envelope because she couldn't be bothered to seal it properly.

Looking back at the remaining piece of parchment she picked up her quill and dipped the tip in the ink.

 

"Dear Sirius,

I'm sorry it's been so long since I last owled you. I miss you if that's any consolation. I wish you could've been there to see me off to school and given me a pep talk before getting on the train.

I met Harry for the first time today! He looks like James in every way. Apart from his eyes, they're green like Lily's. He even wears glasses like James! George made me sit with him and Ron and I'm glad he did because I think he's my friend. He was really nice and bought all the sweets from the trolley to share! I couldn't believe it. We pigged out on it all until a snooty girl that I met in Diagon Alley interrupted us. (Remember Lily showing us 'Crystal Tipps and Alistair'? She looked like Crystal Tipps.)

Ron was gonna change his rat yellow with a 'spell' that Fred and George gave him. She was all like _'you're doing magic? Let's see then'_ and he did it and, of course, nothing happened. Then I did a spell to actually make it yellow. Then she was like _'I've only done some spells myself but they've all worked for me'._ Then she flounced into our compartment and sat across from Harry and fixed his glasses! I could've done that but I didn't 'cos I'm not a show-off! I can't wait to see the day that she doesn't know something.

Anyway, I made friends with Neville Longbottom too. He's cool. They all got sorted into Gryffindor and this prat Draco Malfoy went to Slytherin. Yeah, I met a Malfoy. I know that his dad was a Death Eater so I'm trying to stay away from him but he's making it hard. He seems really nice, then you put him near Harry and he tries to be all important. I imagine he could actually be quite sweet if he tried. Yeah, he went to Slytherin and then I followed him. I'm sorry. I know you didn't want me going to Slytherin and I think I'll have to be friends with Draco because otherwise, I'll have no friends.

Everyone else I knew went to Gryffindor so they most likely won't want to be friends with a Slytherin. The head of Slytherin house is Severus Snape. What can you tell me about him? I'd like to know how to push his buttons 'cos I know he's a git and deserves it. What about other teachers? What are their buttons? I want to see how far I can push it and still end up being loved.

I'm gonna have to go. I'm gonna get up early and 'wake up' the other girls in my dorm. I hope to hear from you soon, Padfoot.

Lots of love,  
Em.

P.S. What pranks should I pull in my first week to set an example? I'm sending you a refill-quill to reply. Be discreet, Sirius."

Once she had finished her letter she placed it in a letter with a quill stuck to the side of it. She quickly addressed them and called for Owl. Not being an owl, he didn't like it in the owlery so he stayed in the dorm. She put them in his mouth and whispered: "To Remus first, then Sirius."

She crept silently down the stairs to let Owl out of the dorm. Not having windows is really inconvenient for late night letter sending.


	6. Snivellus Snape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got carried away. I've decided I'm basically just gonna go through each chapter. This is Philosophers stone, chapter eight, The Potions Master. Almost four thousand words. Sorry it took so long. Everyone but Em belongs to J.K. Rowling.

As she promised herself, Em woke up earlier than the rest of her dorm mates. The light filtering in through the window - and the water - besides Em's bed dimly lit the room. It couldn't have been later than seven but due to the lake being so black (hence the name Black Lake) it looked like the sun was only just rising.

Em quickly and quietly got dressed into her uniform and made her bed. She's a creature of habit. She knew that she didn't have to make her bed but she felt that she needed to. After finishing her self-set morning chores, she pulled out her wand. Looking at the girls still sound asleep, she decided what colour matched their complexion. For Parkinson, a lovely canary yellow, for Bulstrode, a sickly lime-green, for Greengrass, an obnoxious pink and for Davis, a horribly applied two-tone of red and green.

After admiring her work she decided it best she change her hair so they don't accuse her of being the culprit. Her short and untidy locks shifted to a nice turquiosy-blue which she ran her hand through before leaving the dorm.

Being the first one up, she didn't run into anyone in the common room and swiftly made her way to the great hall. She didn't run into Peeves, luckily, though she imagined it would happen a lot more once classes start. Remus had told her to avoid Peeves at all costs because he would make sure anyone who was late regretted it and anyone who wasn't late was. He said that it would be better to get on the wrong staircase or find a fake door than run into him.

Apparently, the ghosts aren't much better either. They sometimes glided through a door you were trying to unlock or through you if they weren't paying attention. The ghosts obviously favoured their houses, but St Nicholas and the Fat Friar seemed happy enough to help.

The stairs were also quite arsey. Always moving and changing, some leading to actual doors and some to walls pretending to be doors. Some had a trick step you had to remember to jump. Some were quite helpful and, if you asked politely, helped you on your way. Others were completely unhelpful. They sent you to places you shouldn't be or to the exact opposite of where you needed to go. They were a nightmare really. Whoever gave Ravenclaw the idea for moving stairs was a right dick.

Possibly even worse than the staircases and Peeves was the caretaker, Argus Filch. Em had unluckily gotten on his bad side on her first day. She had found Mrs Norris but, not knowing who's cat it was, was going to pick her up and find her own. Filch found her with Mrs Norris clawing at her arms. He was quite furious that she had touched the scrawny, dust-coloured creature. He wouldn't believe that she thought it was lost and was going to take away points for 'cat-napping her' before Flitwick had rescued her.

Though finding your way anywhere in the castle was usually a pain in the ass, getting to the great hall always seemed easy. She arrived earlier than most and she liked this fact because it meant she had the whole selection of breakfast to choose from. Although the food looked absolutely gorgeous, she went to the staff table to ask about the bet.

She confidently strode up to the table where a select few teachers sat. McGonagall, Dumbledore and Snape. Funny, Snape didn't seem like an early riser.

"Excuse me, Professors. I was just wondering. I was told you all betted on which house I would be in?" said Em sweetly.

Professor McGonagall's expression changed to a slight grimace. "Yes, Lupin. We bet on which house and I have to say I would like to light that hat on fire. I lost quite a lot on you, Miss Lupin."

Dumbledore's eyes appeared to twinkle as he spoke. "Well, I, like your godfather, placed money on all for everyone changes with time. Though I did believe strongly that you would be placed in Gryffindor. It seems I was wrong."

Em thanked them and went back to her house table. She quickly piled her plate high with croissants and french toast and bacon. She spread chocolate on her croissant and butter on her french toast. It was heavenly, who cooks this stuff? Whoever it is, I hope they know how good it is.

Professor Snape started handing out timetables once the table was half full, whoever arrived after they were handed out had to ask him for it. If they didn't then they were screwed. Though it looked like the girls from her dorm weren't going to show up.

"Miss _Lupin_ ," he said, venom seeping into his tone when he said her last name. He passed her the timetable and glided away. She didn't think it possible to hate someone as much as she hated Snape. Sure, she didn't like him before but that was second-hand hate. Now it was personal. He doesn't like Moony so he doesn't like her. _I wonder if he'll think of Harry the same._

Speak of the devil. Noticing Harry's arrival in the hall, and not the only one because she could hear people whispering, she went to join him at the Gryffindor table. She jogged to the table but slowed when he noticed her.   
He waved and so did Ron so she took this as a good sign.

"Hey boys," she said, pulling out her timetable, "What lessons do we have together?"

Together they surveyed their lessons taking it in turns to shout out which ones they share. This attracted the attention of Neville Longbottom who then joined the trio in sharing their timetables.

"So you don't mind me being in Slytherin?" she said, hoping to sound off hand.

"Well, I did mind at first but then Harry told me that, if you were there, they couldn't all be bad," Ron said sheepishly.

Em sent a grateful look at Harry who just shrugged.

"I don't mind. Maybe they won't pick on me too much because I'm friends with one of theirs," said Neville.

The food vanished and Dumbledore told them to be off to their lessons. They have five minutes to get there and if they are more than five minutes late, depending on the teacher, they lose points or get a detention.

Midnight on Mondays Slytherins (with Ravenclaws) studied the skies and learn the names of different stars and the movements of the planets. Three times a week they once again joined Ravenclaw for Herbology outside in the greenhouses. They handled dangerous plants and learned about different types of fungi and what they were used for.

There was one thing every house, even the bookish Ravenclaws and Hermione, agreed on. History of Magic is the most boring thing you could ever experience. _More like suffer through._  It was taught by a bloody ghost for Merlin's sake! Professor Binns had been very old indeed when he had fallen asleep in front of the staff-room fire and got up the next morning to teach, leaving his body behind him. Binns droned on and on while people tried not to fall asleep. He didn't even need to stop to take a breath between sentences...

Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, was a very tiny little wizard who stood on a pile of books to see over his desk. _Why he didn't just stand on the desk, I'll never know._  At the start of their first lesson he took the register, and when he said Em's name he brightened a little _thanks for the reputation Remus_  and when he reached Harry's name he let out a squeak and fell off his little pile of books and out of sight.

Professor McGonagall was Em's favourite so far. She was stern and not a teacher anyone in their right mind would cross. Strict and clever, she gave them a talking-to the moment they had sat down in her first class.  
"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."  
She then turned her desk into a pig and back again. Everyone was very impressed and Em was a little awestruck. She was interested in transfiguration the most because a) she's a metamorphmagus so it comes naturally and b) McGonagall is teaching it. Em was then disappointed to learn that they would not be tuning desks into pigs anytime soon. After making a lot, and I mean a _lot_ , of complicated notes, they were each given a match and started trying to turn it into a needle. By the end of the lesson, Em was pleased with herself because she was the only one to fully transfigure her match into a needle. Even toothy hadn't managed it! She had, as McGonagall pointed out, managed to make it silver and pointy but not quite a needle. The two garnered a rare smile from Minnie for their accomplishments and the two then, shockingly, smiled at each other.

The class that everyone had really been looking forward to was Defence Against the Dark Arts, but Quirrel's lessons turned out to be a bit of a joke. Everyone ended up smelling like garlic because his classroom was so thick with the smell of it. Everyone said it was to ward off a vampire that he'd met in Romania and was afraid would be coming back to get him. His turban, he told them, was gifted to him by an African prince for getting rid of a troublesome zombie, but they weren't sure that they believed his story. For one, Seamus eagerly asked him about how he fought off the zombie but then he went quite pink and started to comment on the weather; for another, they noticed that the turban had a strange smell that clung to it, Fred and George insisted that it was stuffed full of garlic as well, so that Quirrel was protected wherever he went.

Emeelia was delighted to find that most hadn't thought to even open their textbooks and were quite far behind her. Turns out that she and Hermione were really the only ones who had answers in class. They kind of bonded silently over knowing more than others, as pompous as that sounds.

Em was sat silently at the Gryffindor table on Friday morning, Percy Weasley glaring at her from the end of the table, waiting for Harry, Ron and Neville. When she saw Harry and Ron in the doorway celebrating she waved them over. They told her they finally found their way here without getting lost once.

"Sorry to end your little victory early but we have double potions together today," she said flatly.

"It's not with Snape is it?" Harry asked as he poured sugar on his porridge.

"Yeah. Who else would it be? He always favours you Slytherins," he said gesturing at Emeelia.

"Hey," she said as she shovelled some cereal in her mouth. "He hates me. No favouring over here."

"Wish McGonagall favoured us," said Harry. Their Head of House wasn't lenient in the slightest towards her own students, giving them the same pile of homework that the Slytherins got.

Just then, the post arrived. Owl came flying down to the table, sticking out like a sore thumb from the flock of owls but people were slowly getting used to seeing the bat amongst their owls. Em had received the reply from Remus a few days ago but had yet to get one back from Sirius.

That was when Owl dropped a creased and battered letter into her lap. She recognised it as the letter she sent to Sirius. He got the reply through! She eagerly ripped it open to read his reply.

_"Dear Em,_

_I'm sorry that I couldn't reply to past letters and I understand that you couldn't send me many. I wish I could've given you a pep talk and pissed off Moony by telling you to mess with Snape._

_You met him? So he looks like James, what's he like personality wise though? Give it a week and tell me if he's like James. I assume you're talking about the Weasleys because I don't know another George or Ron. Befriend him and watch him. For me and James and Lily. We can't be there to watch him so you'll have to do it. Can you do that?_

_I do vaguely remember a weird show like that. The one with the triangular hair and the dog?  She sounds annoying. Don't bother with her. I know you're not a show-off, you're Moony's kid. Moony is not a show-off. I wish you were a little more like me or James but I'll make do. (Only joking, kid.)_

_It's nice that you made friends. Harry's a Gryffindor! That's great! If only James could see him now. Good girl for staying away from Malfoy, don't say he's sweet. He can't be sweet. I don't mind that you went to Slytherin, my brother and my aunt went there and they turned out great. The important thing is, did the hat hesitate? You will not be friends with Malfoy, I'm sure the others will be fine with it._

_Snivellus. That great idiot is a teacher? Well for one you can use your little metamorphmagus trick to do things. Maybe turning into one of us? Or Lily? Maybe turning into him could be funny. Jokes about shampoo and how bat-like he is are good ones. Now for Flitwick, he's pretty laid back but maybe do something to his stack of books. DO NOTHING TO MINNIE! Seriously, just be a teacher's pet with her, it's your best option._

_I hope by 'wake up' you mean prank because I can't imagine the Slytherin girls are the nicest of people._

_Love you tons,_

_Padfoot._

_P.S. I heard that gluing things to the ceiling is fun."_

She folded the letter up and placed it in her robe pocket. _Snivellus is a good nickname. I'll be sure to use it soon._

She looked to Harry to see that Hedwig - his owl - had dropped him a note. Harry read it over and asked to borrow Ron's quill.

She looked at him puzzled, _he hasn't gotten a letter till now. Maybe his Aunt and Uncle finally sent him a letter?_ She read over his shoulder and found it was from Hagrid.

The breakfast disappeared leaving just the lingering aroma of a delicious breakfast behind. Dumbledore told them to be off to their classes if they didn't want to be late.

Potions lessons took place down in the dungeons, the only place Em was completely acquainted with. Yes, it was cold, and yes it was creepy especially because of the pickled animals floating in jars and the whole Snapey atmosphere of it all but she spent most of her time down here and she was getting used to it.

Snape, like Flitwick, started the class by taking the register, and like Flitwick, he paused at both Emeelia and Harry's names. But he commented on Harry's.

"Ah, yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new - _celebrity._ "

Malfoy and his lackeys Crabbe and Goyle sniggered behind their hands. Snape finished calling the names and looked up at the class. His eyes were black like the gamekeeper's, but they held none of the same warmth. They were cold and empty and made you think of a void or a tunnel.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word - like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

More silence followed this little speech. Em, as much as she hated to admit it, was hanging on his every word.

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

_Powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood...a draught of living death, right?_ Em thought to herself. Yes, she had read every book more than once. She wrote this down discreetly.

Emeelia glanced at Hermione, who was sat next to her when her hand shot up. _Now's not the time to show off, Granger._

"I don't know, sir," said Harry.

Snape's lips curled into a sneer.

"Tut, tut - fame clearly isn't everything."

He ignored Hermione's hand.

"Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

_A stone in the stomach of a goat. It cures poisons._  She added this to her notes.

Hermione stretched her hand as high as it would go without her leaving her seat, but Harry obviously had no clue what a bezoar was. He was staring directly at Snape so there was no point in giving him visual clues. Em could see Malfoy and his followers shaking with laughter.

"I don't know, sir."

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?"

_Seems so Snivellus._

Snape was still ignoring Hermione's quivering hand.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

_Same plant, also called Aconite._ She jotted this down too.

At this Hermione stood up, her hand stretching towards the dungeon ceiling. Emeelia grabbed her arm and pulled her down, growling at her. "Now is not the time to show off. He doesn't want you to answer, Granger." She scowled back at her.

"I don't know," said Harry quietly. "I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?"

He glared at Hermione. "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"

There was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment. Over the noise, Snape said, "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter."

He surveyed the room, "Well, _Lupin._ Aren't you going to write it down?"

"I did when you asked Potter the questions, _sir_."

"Drop the attitude _Lupin_ ," he spat.

"Stop saying my name like that then, _Snivellus_."

He looked absolutely outraged. He sent her out of the door to Professor McGonagall. She could still hear him shouting when she was gone. Apparently, she's a spiteful, arrogant, privileged brat that doesn't deserve to be in Slytherin house. She smirked to herself as she strutted to McGonagall's office.

She knocked politely and entered when Minnie allowed her in.

"Miss Lupin, shouldn't you be in lesson?"

"Yes Professor, but it seems I'm not wanted anymore."

"And why would that be?" she questioned.

"Professor Snape is, forgive me, Professor, a right prat."

"And why," she continued, offering Em a biscuit,"is he a 'prat'?"

"Well..." Em went on to explain what had happened.

"That didn't warrant you calling him a childhood nickname that he hated though, did it, Miss Lupin?"

"I believe it did, Professor. He hates me for no reason and he hates Harry for no reason. I just thought I'd give him one."

"Well, we can't have you missing out on learning, can we? You'll serve detention with me as Professor Snape 'can't stand you'. For the remainder of the hour, you'll do a little bit of extra transfiguration."

McGonagall gave her a book on Animagi and set her a few questions to answer once she had read the chapter.

_McGonagall, you're a brilliant woman._

It wasn't really detention at all. Emeelia thanked McGonagall and left to find Harry and Ron.

She found them on their way out of the castle to Hagrid. They let her join them and so the trio made their way across the grounds. Hagrid lived in a small wooden house on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. A crossbow and a pair of welly boots were outside the front door.

Harry knocked and they heard frantic scrabbling inside and several booming barks. Then Hagrid's voice rang out, saying, " _Back_ , Fang - _back_."

Hagrid's big hairy face appeared in the crack as he pulled the door open.

"Hang on," he said. " _Back_ , Fang."

He let them in, struggling to keep a hold o the collar of an enormous black boarhound.

There is only one room inside, with hams and pheasants hanging from the ceiling. There is also a fireplace where, most of the time, a copper kettle is used to boil water. In the corner stands a massive bed with a patchwork quilt over it.

"Make yerselves at home," said Hagrid, letting go of Fang who bounded straight at Ron and started licking his ears. Fang was obviously just the dog version of Hagrid. Big and scary looking, but really the biggest thing about them is their hearts.

Harry introduced Em and Ron to Hagrid who was pouring boiling water into a large teapot and putting rock cakes onto a plate.

"Another Weasley, eh?" said Hagrid, glancing at Ron's freckles. You really can just _know_  if he's a Weasley. "I spent half of me life chasin' yer twin brothers away from the Forest."

"And a Lupin. I honestly never expected it. He was a good un, that Remus. Yeah, his friends broke a few rules but everyone does. Good ter see we have another."

The rock cakes were almost exactly that. Rock hard. The nearly broke their teeth but Em was polite and pretended to enjoy them and so did the boys. They were just shoving them in their pockets or feeding them to Fang who had rested his head on Emeelia's knee and drooled all over her robes.

The three of them were delighted to hear Hagrid call Filch 'that old git'.

"An' as fer that cat, Mrs Norris, I'd like ter introduce her to Fang some time. D'yeh know, every time I go up ter the school, she follows me everywhere? Can't get rid of her - Filch puts her up to it."

Harry and Em told Hagrid about Snape's lesson. Hagrid, like Ron, told them not to worry about it, that Snape like hardly any of the students.

"But he seems to really _hate_  us."

"You should hear the way he says our names!"

"Rubbish!" said Hagrid, "Why should he?"

Em felt that Hagrid couldn't meet her eyes, or Harry's for that matter when he said that.

Hagrid then suddenly changed the subject to Ron's older brother Charlie and his work with dragons.  _He did that on purpose._

"Hagrid!" said Harry, catching everyone's attention. "That Gringotts break-in happened on my birthday! It might've been happening while we were there!"

There was no doubt about it this time, Hagrid refused to meet their eyes, looking anywhere to avoid them. He offered him another rock cake as Harry read it over again.

The three walked back to the castle for dinner, their pockets weighed down by rock cakes that they were too polite to refuse. A comfortable silence surrounding them. Harry seemed to be lost in thought so Ron and Em left him to it.


	7. Malfoy's Second

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Philosopher's Stone, Chapter Nine: The Midnight Duel. I don't own anyone except Em. Hope you like it.

Emeelia was quite disappointed that the Slytherins and Gryffindors didn't have many lessons together, so you can imagine her delight when she found on the Slytherin notice board that morning that they were to have flying lessons with them. Most of her house groaned at having to do it with the Gryffindors but they'll have to make do. Even though they probably could've gone crying to their rich parents about it (cough cough, Draco) and have it sorted out.

“Typical,” said Harry darkly. “Just what I always wanted. To make a fool of myself on a broomstick in front of Malfoy.”

"Well, you don't know that," Em said reasonably.

"Yeah," added Ron. "I know Malfoy’s always going on about how good he is at Quidditch, but I bet that’s all talk.”

Malfoy certainly did talk about flying a lot. He complained loudly about first years never getting on the house Quidditch teams and told long, boastful stories that always seemed to end with him narrowly escaping Muggles in helicopters. He wasn’t the only one, though: the way Seamus Finnigan told it, he’d spent most of his childhood zooming around the countryside on his broomstick. Even Ron would tell anyone who’d listen about the time he’d almost hit a hang glider on Charlie’s old broom. Everyone from wizarding families talked about Quidditch constantly, including Emeelia. 

She had loved flying from a young age and, though Remus didn't let her play Quidditch, she was almost always on James' old broom from his Hogwarts days (his Thunderbolt III). Though it was quite outdated at this point, she loved it. All the accidental scratches, scuffs and burns gave it character. It was well looked after by James but he never could get rid of somethings, for example, the initials J.P + L.E carved into the top of the handle with a heart around it. According to Remus, he and Lily had done this the first time he took her for a ride. She knew she would never get rid of this broom. When she was allowed to play Quidditch, she joined the Weasleys for some games. She always played chaser. All those years weaving and dodging between trees paid off as she was very nimble on a broom. 

Neville was understandably anxious as he'd never touched a broom, let alone flew on one. His grandmother was rather protective of the boy, and with good reason. Privately, Em believed she was right to not let Neville near a broom. As much as she liked the boy, he was very clumsy. He managed to have an extraordinary number of accidents even with both feet on the ground.

Hermione Granger was almost as nervous about flying as Neville was. This was something you couldn't learn by heart out of a book - not that she hadn't tried. At breakfast on Thursday she bored them all nearly to death with flying tips she'd got out of _Quidditch Through the Ages_ that she'd borrowed from the library. Neville was hanging onto her every word, desperate for anything that might help him hang on to his broomstick later, but everyone else was very pleased when Hermione's lecture was interrupted by the arrival of the post.

Em had gotten weekly letters from Moony and often shared whatever he sent with Harry so he didn't feel left out. Harry hadn't gotten a single letter since Hagrid's note, something that the slick-haired prat had been quick to point out, of course. His expensive looking eagle owl was always bringing him packages of sweets from home, which he opened gloatingly over at the table Em should be sat at. People were just used to seeing the Slytherin at their table so much so that even Percy didn't mind her being there at that point.

Neville's owl dropped a small package from his grandmother in his bowl. He opened it excitedly and showed them a glass ball the size of a large bouncy-ball, which seemed to be full of white smoke.

"It's a Remembrall!" he explained. "Gran knows I forget things - this tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do. Look, you hold it tight like this and if it turns red - oh..." His face fell, because the smoke inside the Remembrall suddenly glowed scarlet. "... you've forgotten something..."

Em was trying to help Neville remember what he'd forgotten when Malfoy, who was, for some unknown reason, passing the Gryffindor table, snatched the Remembrall out of his hand.

Em, Harry and Ron jumped to their feet. They had been waiting for a reason to fight Malfoy, but Professor McGonagall, who could spot trouble quicker than Snape could send Emeelia out of a lesson, was there in a flash.

"What's going on?"

"Malfoy's got my Remembrall, Professor."

Scowling, Malfoy quickly dropped the Remembrall back on the table.

"Just looking," he said, and he sloped away with Crabbe and Goyle trailing behind him.

 

* * *

 

At three-thirty that afternoon, Em joined Harry, Ron, and the other Gryffindors as they hurried down the front steps onto the grounds for their first flying lesson. It was a clear, breezy day, and the grass rippled under their feet as they marched down the sloping lawns toward a smooth, flat lawn on the opposite side of the grounds to the forbidden forest, whose trees were swaying darkly in the distance.

The rest of the Slytherins were already there, sneering at the 'traitor' as she went to stand next to one of the twenty brooms that were lying in neat lines across the field. Fred and George have always complained about the school brooms saying that they vibrate if you fly too high or always fly slightly to the left.

Madam Hooch, the teacher, arrived shortly after the Gryffindors and Em did.  She had short, grey hair, and yellow eyes that reminded Emeelia of a hawk.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."

Em glanced down at her broom. The base was slightly bent and the seat was worn. It looked like it could've been from the time of the founders.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the  
front, "and say, 'Up!'"

"UP!" everyone shouted.

Emeelia's broom jumped into her hand immediately and she noticed that it was one of the few that did. Harry's had also leapt to his hand, Granger's had just rolled around on the floor and Neville's hadn't moved at all. Brooms aren't to be commanded, thought Em, they just won't listen otherwise. Neville was clearly terrified of flying and was just shouting, his voice quivering slightly, at his broom. 

She didn't pay attention as Madam Hooch showed them how to mount their brooms properly without sliding off the end. She then walked up and down the rows, correcting their grips. She wore a triumphant smile when Hooch tole Malfoy that he'd been doing it wrong for years. Em looked to Neville on her left seeing him shaking like a leaf on his broom. She was about to console him when Madam Hooch started talking again.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle - three - two -"

But Neville, nervous and jumpy and frightened of being the last one on the ground, pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Hooch's lips.

"Come back, boy!" she shouted, but Neville was rising straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle. Em saw he was terrified out of his wits when he looked down at the ground falling away.

"Don't look Neville! Focus on the broom!" Em shouted, hoping he could hear her.

He gasped and slipped sidewards off of the broom. He was falling, Em felt around her pockets for her wand but she was too late when -

WHAM -  a thud and a nasty crack and Neville lay facedown on the grass in a heap. His broomstick was still rising higher and higher, and started to drift lazily toward the forbidden forest and out of sight.

Em ran to him, just behind Madam Hooch. She bent over Neville, her face as white as his, now.

"Broken wrist," Em heard her mutter. "Come on, boy -"

"His name's Neville Longbottom, Professor," Em interrupted.

"Well then, Longbottom. It's all right, up you get."

She turned to the rest of the class.

"None of you is to move while I take Mr Longbottom to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts faster than you can say 'Quidditch'. Come on, dear."

Neville, his face tear-streaked, clutching his broken wrist, hobbled off with Madam Hooch, who had her arm around him.

No sooner were they out of earshot than Malfoy burst into laughter.

"Did you see his face, the great lump?"

The other Slytherins joined in.

"Shut up, Malfoy," snapped Emeelia, the roots of her hair going slightly red.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" said Pansy Parkinson, a hard-faced Slytherin girl that Em, unfortunately, had to share a dorm with. "I'm ashamed to call you a Slytherin, Lupin."

"Look!" said Malfoy, darting forward and snatching something out of the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him."

The Remembrall glittered in the sun as he held it up.

"Give that here, Malfoy," said Harry quietly. Everyone stopped talking to watch.

Malfoy smiled nastily at Harry whereas Em smiled gratefully.

"I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find - how about - up a tree?"

"Give it here!" Harry yelled, but Malfoy had leapt onto his broomstick and taken off.  She hated to admit but he hadn't been lying, he could fly well. Hovering level with the topmost branches of an oak he called, "Come and get it, Potter!"

Harry grabbed his broom.

Em grabbed hers too.

"No!" shouted Hermione Granger. "Madam Hooch told us not to move - you'll get us all into trouble."

_She has a point. Doesn't mean I can't egg Harry on though._

Harry ignored her. He mounted the broom and kicked hard against the ground and up, up he soared. Em had half a mind to join him but thought she probably wouldn't get off scot-free. _He really can fly. I think I know what to get him for Christmas!_

"Go on Harry!" she cheered.

Ronald joined her cheering, they whooped together as Harry rose higher. Others gasped in shock and admiration. Some screamed for some reason.

He turned his broomstick sharply to face Malfoy in midair. Malfoy looked stunned.

_Yeah! Don't doubt our Potter, Malfoy_

"Give it here," Harry called, "or I'll knock you off that broom!" 

"Oh, yeah?" said Malfoy, trying to sneer, but looking worried.

He leaned forward and grasped the broom tightly in both hands, and it shot toward Malfoy like a javelin. Malfoy only just got out of the way in time; Harry made a sharp about turn and held the broom steady. The Gryffindors and Emeelia clapped at his skill.

They couldn't hear exactly what they were saying but suddenly Malfoy looked quite terrified.

Malfoy retorted something and then he threw the glass ball high into the air and streaked back toward the ground.

Em watched Harry intensely, shouting words of encouragement over people's screams.  He leaned forward and pointed his broom handle down - next second he was gathering speed in a steep dive - he stretched out his hand - a foot from the ground he caught it, just in time to pull his broom straight, and he toppled gently onto the grass with the Remembrall clutched safely in his fist.

Over the top of the cheers and shouts, Em heard Professor McGonagall.

"HARRY POTTER!"

She was walking swiftly towards them.

"Never - in all my time at Hogwarts -"

Professor McGonagall was almost speechless with shock, and her glasses flashed furiously, "- how dare you - might have broken your neck -"

"It wasn't his fault, Professor -"

"Be quiet, Miss Lupin"

"But Malfoy -"

"That's enough, Mr Weasley. Potter, follow me, now."

Em watches as Harry solemnly walked in Professor McGonagall's wake as she strode back towards the castle. Em hoped she could say something to him before he had to leave. He was surely going to be expelled and that meant she probably would never see him again. She turned to Blondie and his band of Pricks.

"Oi! Malfoy! What did you think you were doing?" she said, storming over to him, her hair reddening with every step she took.

Everyone was silent. 

"I was just making a point."

"Of what? How much of a pompous little brat you are?"

"No I was-"

"Save it," she said curtly, not wanting to fight him right here. Her hair was almost completely red, not ginger. A fiery and very angry looking red.

He looked at his shoes dejectedly. He had been defeated by the single conversation. He only wanted to be friends but that had gone south very quickly.

She went back to standing by Ron muttering things about Malfoy that were too vulgar to repeat.

 

* * *

 

At dinner time, Emeelia was surprised to see Harry sat waiting for him and Ron at the Gryffindor table.

"You weren't expelled?" she said gleefully, giving him a side hug.

"No. Guess what?"

"What?" said Ron.

"I'm Gryffindor's new Seeker."

"You're _joking_."

Ron forgot about the steak and kidney pie that was halfway to his mouth to gape at Harry's words.

" _Seeker_?" he said. "But first years _never_  - you must be the youngest player in about -"

"- a century," said Harry. "Wood told me."

Ron was so amazed, so impressed. He was lost for words.

"I start training next week," said Harry. "Only don't tell anyone, Wood wants to keep it a secret."

"I'm not surprised you made the team, Harry. Your dad was brilliant at Quidditch too."

"Really?" he said excitedly.

"Yeah, he played chaser." 

Fred and George Weasley now came into the hall, spotted Harry, and hurried over.

"Well done," said George in a low voice. "Wood told us. We're on the team too - Beaters."

"I tell you, we're going to win that Quidditch cup for sure this year," said Fred. "We haven't won since Charlie left, but this year's team is going to be brilliant. You must be good, Harry, Wood was almost skipping when he told us."

"Anyway, we've got to go, Lee Jordan reckons he's found a new secret passageway out of the school."

"Bet it's that one behind the statue of Gregory the Smarmy that we found in our first week. See you."

Fred and George had hardly disappeared when someone far less welcome turned up: Malfoy, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle.

"Having a last meal, Potter? When are you getting the train back to the Muggles?"

"You're a lot braver now that you're back on the ground and you've got your little friends with you," said Harry coolly.

There was of course nothing at all little about Crabbe and Goyle, but as the High Table was full of teachers, neither of them could do more than crack their knuckles and scowl, trying to be intimidating. Though they didn't really need to try. They were just as dangerous with their fists as they were with their wands but that's not because they can actually cast spells. No, they are so bad, they'd try the Levitation Charm and could end up casting the Cruciatis Curse. It wasn't a pleasant experience, sharing classes with the two gormless idiots.

"I'd take you on anytime on my own," said Malfoy. "Tonight, if you want. Wizard's duel. Wands only -- no contact. What's the matter? Never heard of a wizard's duel before, I suppose?"

"Of course he has," said Ron, wheeling around. "I'm his second, who's yours?"

Malfoy looked at Crabbe and Goyle, sizing them up before turning back around, his eyes landing on Emeelia for a split second.

"Lupin," he said. "Midnight all right? We'll meet you in the trophy room; that's always unlocked."

"Woah, Woah. Since when was I your second, Malfoy?" she spat.

"Since now." _You've got some nerve, Malfoy._

"Alright," she said before continuing eating, much to the shock of Harry and Ron.

When Malfoy had gone, Ron and Harry looked at each other. "What is a wizard's duel?" said Harry. "And what do you mean, you're my second?"

"Well, a second's there to take over if you die," said Ron casually, getting started at last on his cold pie. Catching the look on Harry's face, he added quickly, "But people only die in proper duels, you know, with real wizards. The most you and Malfoy'll be able to do is send sparks at each other. Neither of you knows enough magic to do any real damage. I bet he expected you to refuse, anyway."

"Also," he said, turning to Em. "Why'd you agree to being his second?"

Harry looked like he was going to say something but Em replied before he could.

"It's obvious he's not actually going to go through with it so what's the point in getting into an argument?"

"And what if I wave my wand and nothing happens?" Harry finally got a word in.

"Throw it away and punch him on the nose," Ron suggested.

"Excuse me."

The three looked up. It was Granger. _God,_ _not you again._

"Can't a person eat in peace in this place?" said Ron.

Hermione ignored him and spoke to Harry and Emeelia.

"I couldn't help overhearing what you and Malfoy were saying -"

"Bet you could," Ron muttered.

"-and you mustn't go wandering around the school at night, think of the points you'll lose Gryffindor if you're caught, and you're bound to be. It's really very selfish of you."

"And it's really none of your business," said Harry.

"Good-bye," said Em.

 

* * *

 

Back in the Slytherin Common Room, Em stayed up late by the fire. She wasn't going to bother staying in her dorm. She was sat on the floor in front of one of the more comfortable armchairs reading her Transfiguration textbook. She'd finished her homework so she was just doing this to get a little ahead and tweak any mistakes she had made on her homework assignment.

When the clock showed that it was half-past eleven, as Em knew would happen, Malfoy didn't come down from his dorm. She expected this and had prepared a note for Owl to take to them to warn them that they weren't going. She called for Owl and gave him the note. 

The went to the door, it did look like a door from the inside, and held him out.

"To Harry, Owl," she said before letting him go.

Once she had let him go, she turned around only for the door to close and push her into the corridor. She gasped, jumping back so it didn't hit her. _Guess that's an anti-troublemaker door then..._  As much as she wanted to get back into the common room, she didn't want to say the prejudiced password. She was always with others when entering the Common Room so she didn't need to say it but now... No, she refused to speak it.

Suddenly, she heard a voice from somewhere down the corridor. Fearing it to be Snape she tried to make herself look like a teacher only to fail miserably. _The only person I can actually morph into is Freddy Mercury._ So she settled for curling up into a ball in the corner of the hall and hoping he doesn't notice her.

When she heard no footsteps she thought she might be safe.

"Come here, child," she heard the same voice whisper loudly.

_That's not Snivellus._

"The portrait," it said again.

There was only one portrait down in the Dungeons and it was a portrait of Merlin, probably the only famously good Slytherin. She walked to where she knew it to be and saw it looking at her.

"Yes, Merlin, Sir?" she said uncertainly.

"Why are you out at this time?"

"Well, you see sir, my friend was challenged by a Slytherin to a duel at midnight in the trophy room and I was supposed to be the Slytherin's second. I didn't really want to be his second but I thought it best not to argue. I knew he wasn't actually going to meet my friend for the duel so I sent a note to him telling him we weren't going but then the Common Room kicked me out."

"And you can't just go back in, why?"

"Well for one, I hate the password. It's such a foul word! And two, I assume the door has some sort of mechanism to get any troublemakers into trouble by locking them out if they try and sneak out -"

"That it does, young Slytherin. So you wish to stop your friend from getting into trouble but got yourself into trouble?"

"Yes, sir."

"A noble cause to be punished for..." the portrait said thoughtfully. "I know of only one way to get back in after it's locked. Do you know Parseltongue?"

"I know of it, sir."

"The door will always open to you should you say 'open' in Parseltongue."

"How do I do that though, sir?"

He then made a strange hissing sound and gestured to Em.

She attempted to imitate the sound and he gave her a nod of approval.

"Thank you, sir."

"You're welcome, Miss ...?"

"Lupin, sir. Emeelia Lupin," she said confidently.

"You're welcome, Miss Lupin."

Em then carefully tiptoed back to the wall in which the common room is hidden behind. She then hissed at it and the bricks, once again, turned in on themselves showing the Common Room.

She scurried off, packing up her things from in front of the fire, who's last embers were still dancing on the logs. She was at the bottom of the girl's dorm stairs when she suddenly ran back to the door and, as carefully as she could with her arms full of books and parchment, closed it.

She laid in her bed that night hoping that they had gotten her note and hadn't left for the trophy room.


	8. Achievement Unlocked: Bookworm Befriender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one night? I'm on fire! The Philosopher's Stone, Chapter Ten: Hallowe'en. I say I'm on fire but I really just wanna get to Norbert! I own no-one except Em. Enjoy, my lovelies.

Em was pleased to find that Harry and Ron were still here at school and not on the train home. Sure, they looked a little tired but still perfectly cheerful. They told Em all about their excellent adventure that was meeting the three-headed dog and it made her wish that Merlin hadn't helped her back into her Common Room and had joined them instead. They were keen to have another adventure soon but in the meantime, Harry filled the two in about the small package that was moved by Hagrid from Gringotts to Hogwarts. They spent a lot of breakfast wondering why such a thing would need such heavy protection.

"It's either really valuable," said Ron.

"Or really dangerous," finished Em.

"Or both," added Harry.

But as all they knew for sure about the mysterious object was that it was about two inches long, they didn't have much chance of guessing what it was without further clues.

Neville and Hermione, who had joined the two on their little adventure, didn't show the slightest interest in finding out what lay underneath the dog and the trap door. All they cared about was never going near the dog again.

Hermione was now refusing to speak to the three, even though Em had nothing to do with it, but she was such a bossy know-it-all that they weren't complaining. All they really wanted now was a way of getting back at Malfoy, and to their great delight, just such a thing arrived in the mail about a week later.

As the owls flooded into the Great Hall as usual, everyone's attention was caught at once by a long, thin package carried by six large screech owls. Em immediately recognised this as a broom and wondered to who this package would go. The trio, especially Harry, was surprised when it was dropped right in front of Harry and knocked his bacon on the floor. They had hardly fluttered out of the way when another owl dropped a letter on top of the parcel.

Harry ripped open the letter first, which was lucky, because Emeelia read over his shoulder:

_DO NOT OPEN THE PARCEL AT THE TABLE._

_It contains your new Nimbus Two Thousand, but I don't want everybody knowing you've got a broomstick or they'll all want one. Oliver Wood will meet you tonight on the Quidditch field at seven o'clock for your first training session._

_Professor McGonagall_

"Cor, Harry. That's the best bloody broom you can get!" she whispered to him, trying to attract as little attention as possible. "And from Minnie too!"

Harry passed the note to Ron after reading it over a few times, a permanent look of glee on his face.

"A Nimbus Two Thousand!" Ron moaned enviously. "I've never even touched one."

They left the hall quickly, wanting to unwrap the broomstick in private before their first class, but halfway across the entrance hall they found the way upstairs barred by Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy seized the package from Harry and felt it.

"That's a broomstick," he said, throwing it back to Harry with a mixture of jealousy and spite on his face. "You'll be in for it this time, Potter, first years aren't allowed them."

Apparently, Ronald likes boasting on behalf of his friends.

"It's not any old broomstick," he said, "it's a Nimbus Two Thousand. What did you say you've got at home, Malfoy, a Comet Two Sixty?" Ron grinned at Harry. "Comets look flashy, but they're not in the same league as the Nimbus."

"What would you know about it, Weasley, you couldn't afford half the handle," Malfoy snapped back. "I suppose you and your brothers have to save up twig by twig."

"Now listen here, Malfoy-"

Before she could finish her retort, Professor Flitwick appeared at Malfoy's elbow.

"Not arguing, I hope, children?" he squeaked.

"Potter's been sent a broomstick, Professor," said Malfoy quickly.

"Yes, yes, that's right," said Professor Flitwick, beaming at Harry. "Professor McGonagall told me all about the special circumstances, Potter. And what model is it?"

"A Nimbus Two Thousand, sir," said Harry, fighting not to laugh at the look of horror on Malfoy's face. "And it's really thanks to Malfoy here that I've got it," he added.

The trio headed upstairs, smothering their laughter at Malfoy's obvious rage and confusion. "Well, it's true," Harry chortled as they reached the top of the marble staircase, "If he hadn't stolen Neville's Remembrall I wouldn't be on the team...."

"So I suppose you think that's a reward for breaking rules?" came an angry voice from just behind them. Hermione was stomping up the stairs, looking disapprovingly at the package in Harry's hand.

'Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you weren't speaking to us? Or did you feel like you had to grace us with your presence?' Is what Em almost said. Instead, she thought being polite would get them through this quicker.

"What happened to not speaking to us? I was quite enjoying the silence," she said. _So much for politeness._  
  
"Yes, don't stop now," said Ron, "it's doing us so much good."

Hermione marched away with her nose in the air.

Em decided that keeping her mind on her work and not the broom would be best so that she could get through the day and get back to the boys and the broom quicker. Though she found this harder than she first thought. _Maybe I can invite Harry round for Christmas and show him James' broom?. We could play Quidditch together! Get the Weasleys and we could do three-a-side matches!_  The hours ticked by until dinner where Em paid no mind to what she shovelled into her gob and then rushed up to the Gryffindor Common Room with the boys. The Fat Lady gave her a small look, a disgusted look. Apparently, Slytherins weren't usually allowed in the Dorm. Understandable, of course, what with the house rivalries and all that.

At seven, Harry bid them farewell and left for the pitch. Ron and Em had no idea what to do after that. They played a few rounds of Wizard's Chess which Em just barely lost. (You cheated! How can I cheat? I don't know, you just did!) They played Gobstones which Em was definitely better at, only getting sprayed once. It was getting late and Em didn't want to get locked out again, so she said goodnight and left the Gryffindor Common Room for her own.

She said 'hello' to the portrait of Merlin on her way there and when she was inside she went straight to her dorm to get some books and parchment. When she came back down there were a select few students left. Some fifth and seventh years that were giving their all this year and some first years doing last minute homework. Em went to sit in her favourite spot (on the floor by the window showing the lake) and pulled out her books. She only had a little bit of homework that was set that day and the day before.

As she wrote the ingredients and their properties for the forgetfulness potion, she began to hum a tune. She scratched her chin as she flipped through the textbook looking for other things to put into her essay. The humming turned into gentle 'da-da-da's and tapping until she was quietly singing the song.

"Take a sad song and make it bette - e - er" she sang gently.

As she wrote down the uses of the forgetfulness potion, she got louder and more confident in her singing.

"Remember to let her into your heart,   
then you can sta - a - rt to make it better.

Hey Jude, don't be afraid.   
You were made to go out and get he - er - er.   
The minute you let her under your skin,  
then you begin to make it better."

This attracted the attention of a few students who looked over at the source of the sound. None of them had heard the song, of course. They are pure-bloods after all.

"And any time you feel the pain,  
Hey Jude, refrain.  
Don't carry the world upon your shoulder - er.  
For well you know that it's a fool,  
Who plays it cool,  
By making his world a little colder.  
Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah

Hey Jude, don't let me down  
You have found her now go and get her  
Remember to let her into your heart  
Then you can sta - a - rt to make it better."

All while she was singing, and gaining an audience, she didn't notice. She didn't notice because, to her, it's nothing special. She does this every night. Also, she is doing her homework...

"So let it out and let it in, hey Jude, begin  
You're waiting for someone to perform with  
And don't you know that it's just you, hey Jude, you'll do  
The movement you need is on your shoulder  
Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah yeah," she closed her eyes, all that were watching could tell that she loved the song because of the passion she put into it.

"Hey Ju - u - u - u - u - de, don't make it bad  
Take a sad song and make it bette - e - er  
Remember to let her under your skin  
Then you'll begin to make it  
Better better better better better better, oh," she then went quiet again. She was putting her things away when she noticed the small crowd that had gathered. A blush spread across her cheeks and her hair tinged orange.

"What're you all looking at?" she snapped. They all went back to their own business after that.

 

* * *

 

Em could hardly believe that they had been at Hogwarts for two months. Two months! She had made herself at home here, though she would always prefer the little cottage in Sheffield. Lessons had started to pick up now that they weren't doing basic things and Em found she could pay attention better when she liked what they were doing.

On Halloween morning they woke to the delicious smell of baking pumpkin wafting through the corridors. She also accidentally bumped into a third year Hufflepuff called Cedric on her way to the Great Hall. He was very polite and picked up what she'd dropped and handed them back to her. Even better, Professor Flitwick announced in Charms that he thought they were ready to start making objects fly, something they had all been dying to try since they'd seen him make Neville's toad zoom around the classroom. Professor Flitwick put the class into pairs to practice. Emeelia was paired with, none other than Sleakeazy's model himself, Draco Malfoy. He didn't speak much to her which was an upside but she had to wonder why. Harry was partnered with Seamus Finnigan. Ron, however, was to be working with Hermione Granger. It was hard to tell whether Ron or Hermione was angrier about the arrangement. She hadn't spoken to any of them since the day Harry's broomstick had arrived.

"Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practising!" squeaked Professor Flitwick, perched on top of his pile of books as usual. "Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic words properly is very important, too - never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest."

It was spectacularly simple. Within minutes, Em's feather was floating gracefully above the desk winning ten points for Slytherin. Though, she found Malfoy wasn't quite as good at charms as she'd thought.

"Come on, Malfoy. It's not that hard," she taunted.

"I don't know what I'm doing wrong!" he said frustratedly. "I give up!"

"Don't give up. Look, try again."

He pointed his wand at the feather and dramatically waved his wand saying 'Wingardium Leviosa'.

"First of all, don't wave your wand like that. Look, do it small," she said, demonstrating the movement with her own wand which he mimicked correctly. "And second, try pronouncing the 'ar' in 'Wingardium' more."

And so, he tried again and it started to float. His scowl turned to a smile that was directed at Emeelia.

"Thanks, Lupin!" he said brightly.

His achievement got Slytherin another ten points. The two were then allowed to just talk after being given their homework for the week. Em quickly glance over at her friends to see how they were doing.

Harry's feather seemed to be burnt to a crisp, though not his fault. Seamus was the one mainly covered in soot. Ron looked about ready to explode as Granger explained something. He caught Em's eye and mouthed 'she's a nightmare' Em smiled apologetically and mouthed back 'sorry, mate.'

"So, you're singing last night was very good," he said uneasily.

She snapped her head back to him. "Oh, thanks. I didn't see you watching?"

"Well I didn't just want to openly stare but I listened. What song was it, by the way? I've never heard it."

"Well, you won't have. It's by a muggle band called 'The Beatles' I really quite like them. The song was called 'Hey Jude'."

"Is it your favourite? You seemed to really enjoy it?"

"No, my favourite by The Beatles is 'Twist and Shout'," she said, looking back at her friends again.

Ronald and Granger's feather was floating. _She is quite good, isn't she? She could be a little less rude though._ Flitwick gave Gryffindor ten points and then that was it. Lesson done, _Time for food_ , thought Em.

Ron was in quite the irritable mood at the end of the lesson. _She can't have been that bad? I mean, I spent a whole lesson with Draco and didn't bite his head off._

"It's no wonder no one can stand her," he said to them as they pushed their way into the crowded corridor, "she's a nightmare, honestly."

Someone knocked into Harry as they hurried past him. It was Hermione. Harry caught a glimpse of her face - and was startled to see that she was in tears.

"I think she heard you," said Harry bluntly.

"So?" said Ron, but he looked a bit uncomfortable. "She must've noticed she's got no friends."

"Ugh," Em scoffed. "Really? Look, I really don't like the girl but I don't go saying it near her. She didn't really deserve that did she, Ronald?"

She waited to see what their reaction was to her statement.

"Well?" she asked hysterically. "Aren't you going to go after her?"

They stared at her blankly and the tinge of red in her hair only increased.

She grunted running off to find where the girl might've gone. _Why am I even following her? It's not like we're friends!_  But that was just it. Em could've ended up with no friends because of her house but she didn't. Her friends stayed with her. Hermione didn't have friends that could've done that for her. She needed them, Merlin knows she did and if no-one was going to step up to do that then Em might as well be the one.

The halls quieted down and Emeelia followed where she thought she might've gone. She passed by a room and heard the faint sound of crying coming within. She reversed and entered the room quietly.

"Hermione?" she said gently.

"Go away!" she said between sobs.

"Come on. We need to get to the feast."

"I'm not going, no one wants me there anyway."

"Ron's an idiot and he says things he doesn't mean."

"It sounded like he meant that!"

"Well, it's not true!"

"It is! Who do you see me sitting with at dinner? No-one! Who do you see me sitting with in lessons? Anyone left over! No one actually likes me. Not even you, the person who came to help."

There was silence for a second.

"Why did you come and help?" she said, her sobs had quietened and now were merely a few hiccoughs here and there.

"Because I could've ended up without friends, but I didn't because I already had them. It probably doesn't make sense... You need friends that could do that for you, you know. Stick by you. I'd like to try and be that friend. Everyone needs one."

"Thanks..."

"Do you want to come out?"

"No, give me a minute."

Em put her back against the stall that Hermione was in and slid to the floor.

"Do you want to know why most people don't like you, including me at one point?" _There's no point in sugar coating it._

"Ok?" she said uncertainly.

"You come off as bossy and rude. You're also quick to show off. Try to be a bit softer and don't just stick your hand up straight away, alright?"

She didn't reply for a moment. Probably reflecting on what Emeelia had said.

"You're right. I am a bit bossy aren't I?" she chuckled.

"Ron shouldn't have been so angry. He was probably just intimidated by your knowledge."

"Who were you sat with? I didn't notice."

"Draco Malfoy. That's why I'm so annoyed at Ron. He couldn't get along with you for an hour even though I managed not to kill Draco."

Em heard a snort of laughter from the stall.

"So, Em. Rumours from the Slytherins say that you sing."

"Word spreads fast around here, doesn't it? Yeah, I sing."

"What do you sing?"

"Mainly muggle songs, you know. The Beatles, Queen, Guns and Roses, Led Zepplin. That sorta thing."

"You like rock then? Maybe you could come to my house and meet my parents they have every Queen record ever made!"

"Sounds good. Maybe you could come to mine. Our house is practically a library!"

The two continued chatting for a while and then Em heard a click and the sliding of the lock on the stall. She was about to turn around to greet her new found friend when she saw a very large leg step through the door to the bathroom. She spun on the spot and pushed Hermione into the stall, joining her. Hermione was about to exclaim when Em put a finger to her lips. They heard the sound of the bathroom door shutting.

_Merlin, that thing smells bad._  She couldn't look over the top of the stall, or under it. _Damn Hogwarts and it's great privacy!_  She slowly slid the lock open and pulled the door towards herself just enough to peak her head out. She saw that the troll was not, in fact, gone, but shut in with them. It also saw them and started lumbering towards them.

"We're going to have to get out and go behind it," she whispered hurriedly.

"Go behind what?"

Em didn't reply, only yanked Hermione out of the stall with her as the massive creature lunged its club at the stalls, destroying three of them in one fell swoop. That's when their Knights in shining Hogwarts Robes came bursting through the door. Em turned to Hermione who looked as if she were about to faint and pulled her beside her.

"Confuse it!" she heard Harry say.

Ron seized a tap and lobbed it at a wall. The troll stopped a few feet away from the girls. It lumbered around, blinking stupidly, to see what had made the noise. Its mean little eyes saw Harry. It hesitated, then made for him instead, lifting its club as it went.

"Oi, pea-brain!" yelled Ron from the opposite side of where Harry was, and he threw a metal pipe at it. The troll didn't even seem to notice the pipe hitting its shoulder, but it heard the yell and paused again, turning its ugly snout toward Ron instead, giving Harry time to run around it.

"Come on, run, run!" Harry yelled at Hermione, trying to pull her toward the door, but she couldn't move, she was still flat against the wall, her mouth open with terror.

Emeelia grabbed her hand and tugged her away from the wall trying to get her to follow but her legs stayed firmly rooted to the floor.

The shouting and the echoes seemed to be driving the troll berserk. It roared again and started toward Ron, who was nearest and had no way to escape.

Harry then did something that was both very brave and very stupid, very Gryffindor in Emeelia's most humble opinion: He took a great running jump and managed to fasten his arms around the troll's neck from behind. The troll couldn't feel him hanging there, but even a troll will notice if you stick a long bit of wood up its nose, and Harry's wand had still been in his hand when he'd jumped - it had gone straight up one of the troll's nostrils.

Howling with pain, the troll twisted and flailed its club, with Harry clinging on for dear life; any second, the troll was going to rip him off or catch him a terrible blow with the club.

Em was raking her mind for a spell to cast or something to do that could help. Hermione had sunk to the floor in fright; Ron pulled out his own wand - not knowing what he was going to do he heard himself cry the first spell that came into his head: "Wingardium Leviosa!"

The club flew suddenly out of the troll's hand, rose high, high up into the air, turned slowly over - and dropped, with a sickening crack, onto its owner's head. The troll swayed on the spot and then fell flat on its face, with a thud that made the whole room tremble. Harry got to his feet. He was shaking and out of breath. Ron was standing there with his wand still raised, staring at what he had done.

Emeelia was the first to break the silence.

"Well done Ronald," she said proudly.

He grinned bashfully before Hermione said: "Is it - dead?"

"I don't think so," said Harry, I think it's just been knocked out."

He bent down and pulled his wand out of the troll's nose. It was covered in what looked like lumpy grey glue.

"Gross," Em said, her face twisting in disgust. "Troll bogies."

Harry wiped it on the troll's trousers.

A sudden slamming and loud footsteps made the four of them look up. They hadn't realized what a racket they had been making, but of course, someone downstairs must have heard the crashes and the troll's roars. A moment later, Professor McGonagall had come bursting into the room, closely followed by Snape, with Quirrell bringing up the rear. Quirrell took one look at the troll, let out a faint whimper, and sat quickly down on a toilet, clutching his heart.

Snape bent over the troll. Professor McGonagall was looking at Ron, Em and Harry. Emeelia had never seen her look so angry. Her lips were white with being pressed together. Hopes of being a favourite student, easily destroyed by the desire of making a friend...

"What on earth were you thinking of?" said Professor McGonagall, with cold fury in her voice. Harry looked at Ron, who was still standing with his wand in the air. "You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory?"

Snape gave Harry a swift, piercing look and then gave the same look to Em. The two looked at the floor to avoid his gaze. Em put her hand on Ronald's arm and lowered it.

Then a small voice came out of the shadows.

"Please, Professor McGonagall - they were looking for me."

"Miss Granger!"

Hermione had managed to get to her feet at last.

"I went looking for the troll because I - I thought I could deal with it on my own - you know, because I've read all about them."

Ron's jaw dropped and Em's would've too if she wasn't trying to get away with whatever lie they could come up with. Hermione Granger, telling a downright lie to a teacher?

"If they hadn't found me, I'd be dead now. Harry stuck his wand up its nose and Ron knocked it out with its own club, Emeelia made sure to move me out of the way. They didn't have time to come and fetch anyone. It was about to finish me off when they arrived."

The three 'saviours' tried to look as though this story wasn't new to them.

"Well - in that case..." said Professor McGonagall, staring at the four of them, "Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own?"

Hermione hung her head. Em was completely taken aback. Hermione was the last person to do anything against the rules, and here she was, pretending she had, to get them out of trouble. It was as if Snape had stated that Em was his favourite student.

"Miss Granger, five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this," said Professor McGonagall. "I'm very disappointed in you. If you're not hurt at all, you'd better get off to Gryffindor tower. Students are finishing the feast in their houses."

Hermione left.

Professor McGonagall turned to the remaining three.

"Well, I still say you were lucky, but not many first years could have taken on a full-grown mountain troll. You each win five points for your house. Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this. You may go."

They hurried out of the chamber and didn't speak at all until they had climbed two floors up. It was a relief to be away from the smell of the troll, quite apart from anything else.

"We should have gotten more than ten points," Ron grumbled.

"Five, you mean, once she's taken off Hermione's."

"Good of her to get us out of trouble like that," Ron admitted. "Mind you, we did save her."

"We might not have needed saving if you hadn't locked the thing in with us," Em said.

They had reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. They said their goodbyes and the boys entered their Common Room.

Em wished she could've joined them but it wasn't her Common Room. She may have gone in there once but it was practically empty then. She didn't think that she'd be welcomed with open arms into a fully-Gryffindor-inhabited Common Room.

She went back to her Common Room, grabbed a plate and went to have a surprisingly pleasant chat with Draco. After eating she went to bed very happy. She wrote a letter to Remus telling him about how she'd befriended the pompous girl from the bookshop.

But from that moment on, Hermione Granger was considered as her and the boys' friend. There are some things you can't share without ending up liking each other, and knocking out a twelve-foot mountain troll is one of them.


	9. The Jinxed Broom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's a little shorter. The Philosopher's Stone, chapter eleven: Quidditch. Twelve and thirteen might be combined, maybe even with fourteen. It might be out soon. I'm in a writing mood. I only own Em, Rowling owns everyone else. I was going to get rid of a certain vulgar part but I like it. Wonder if you can find it.

As they entered November, the weather turned very chilly. The mountains surrounding the school became an icy grey and the lake like chilled steel. It was not yet frozen over but very close. At night, most things frosted over so you could usually see Hagrid from the upstairs windows defrosting the brooms on the Quidditch pitch, bundled up in his long moleskin overcoat, fur gloves, and enormous beaverskin boots.

The Quidditch season was upon them and Wood had Harry training three times a week since he joined the team. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw had already played, Em had gone to cheer for her new found friend who happened to be Hufflepuff's seeker. She had to say that he was pretty good. Harry would have his first match on Saturday and it was against her own house. She had no idea who to cheer for but she wouldn't miss it for the world. She had to be there to watch Harry's first match to tell Remus, Sirius, James and Lily about it.

Hardly anyone had seen Harry play because Wood wanted to keep him a secret. The few that had were certain that the Gryffindors were almost unbeatable with him on their team. It seemed as though the few people that had seen him play couldn't keep their mouths shut, however, because almost the whole school knew that he was their Seeker and had been bombarding him with encouragement.

The three were lucky to have finally befriended Hermione because she allowed them to use her notes. Of course, Emeelia didn't need her notes for anything except History of Magic because Merlin does Binns drone on and on. Even insomniacs were sure to fall asleep in his lessons. Hermione and Em had to help the boys a lot with homework, whether it be proofreading or just doing it for them, the boys' homework always got done.

Hermione had become more lenient about breaking the rules after the bathroom incident and was nicer for it. The day before the Slytherin vs Gryffindor match the four of them were out in the freezing courtyard during a break they shared, and she had conjured a small blue flame that gave off heat but didn't burn that she kept in a jar. Em suspected it was just _Incendio_ with a modification or something. They were huddled around with their backs to it warming up when Snape crossed the yard. He looked to be...  _limping_? They slid closer together to block the fire from his gaze; they were sure it would be against the rules. Unfortunately, something about their 'act natural' expressions had caught the potion master's eye. He hadn't seen the fire, but was looking for a reason to tell them off anyway. Why wouldn't he? His least favourite students doing suspicious things? Just a fucking delight for Snapey.

"What've you got there, Potter?"

Harry showed him _Quidditch Through the Ages_.

"Library books are not to be taken outside the school," said Snape. "Give it to me. Five points from Gryffindor."

"That's not an actua-" Em began before Ronald elbowed her in the ribs.

Snape turned to glare at her before limping away.

"He just made that rule up," Harry muttered angrily.

"I know. I was going to say something..."

"You didn't want a detention, did you?" explained Ron.

"Wonder what's wrong with his leg?" said Hermione.

"Dunno, but I hope it's really hurting him," said Ron bitterly. Em nodded in agreement.

Emeelia joined them in their very noisy common room that evening. They were sat together next to a window. Hermione and Em were checking the boys' Charms homework for them. Though Hermione refused to let them copy, Em would usually let the boys magpie a few things from her work. Their usual method was to read it through and correct it for them.

Harry got up and told them he was going to ask Snape for his book back to which they replied: "Better you than me."

Emeelia finished checking Ron's work and asked if he wanted to play Gobstones. He didn't by the way so they ended up playing Exploding Snap with the twins. She was just about to call 'Snap' when Harry came running through the portrait.

"Did you get it?" Ron asked as he packed away the game. "What's the matter?"

In a low whisper, Harry told them that he'd seen Filch bandaging Snape's leg talking about the dog guarding the trap door.

"You know what this means?" he finished breathlessly. "He tried to get past the three-headed dog at Halloween! That's where he was going when we saw him - he's after whatever it's guarding! And I'd bet my broomstick he let the troll in, to create a diversion!"

Hermione's eyes were wide.

"No - he wouldn't," she said. "I know he's not very nice," Em scoffed, "but he wouldn't try and steal something Dumbledore was keeping safe."

"Honestly, Hermione, you think all teachers are saints or something," snapped Ron.

"I'm with Harry," Em chimed in. "I wouldn't put anything past Snivellus. But what's he after? What's the dog guarding?"

Em had to leave only an hour after the conversation so that she wasn't caught out of bed after curfew. She kept the question in her mind. _Maybe I could ask Merlin?_ She tried to sleep but found she couldn't so she decided to read through her own homework again. If she could get her mind off of whatever is being kept here maybe she could sleep.

The next morning dawned brightly but coldly. Em woke to find her head stuck to the charms book that she was checking her work against. The Great Hall was full of the delicious smell of fried sausages and cheerful chatter from the students that were looking forward to the Quidditch match, which was mostly everyone.

"You've got to eat some breakfast."

"I don't want anything."

"Just a bit of toast," wheedled Hermione.

"I'm not hungry."

"I'm not letting you onto that pitch if you don't eat your eggs."

The game was in an hour and he was obviously nervous. He needed to eat something.

"Harry, you need your strength," said Seamus Finnigan. "Seekers are always the ones who get clobbered by the other team."

Em sent him a glare. _Not helping, Finnigan._

"Thanks, Seamus," said Harry, Em almost gagged at how much ketchup he put on his sausages.

At eleven o'clock almost the whole school were sat in the stands around the Quidditch pitch. Many students had binoculars and a few had their astronomy telescopes. The seats may be raised high in the air but it was still difficult to see what was happening sometimes.

Ron, Hermione and Em had joined Neville, Seamus and the muggle football lover Dean up in the top row. As a surprise for Harry, they had painted a large banner on ruined paper. It said Potter for President, and Dean, who was good at drawing, had painted a large Gryffindor lion underneath. Then Em did the _Colovaria_ Charm to make the paint flash different colours.

They all sat impatiently waiting for the teams to come out onto the pitch. Em had decided to cheer for Gryffindor because a) she knows the players, b) she heard that Slytherin cheat. The stands erupted in noise when the teams walked onto the pitch, it was almost deafening. She could see Harry standing nervously next to the twins. She noticed him look towards their banner and he smiled widely. She gave him a thumbs up, hoping that he'd seen it.

The teams shook hands and then mounted their brooms. Madam Hooch's whistle sounded and they kicked off from the ground. Fifteen brooms rose up high into the air. They were off.

"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor - what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too -"

"JORDAN!"

"Sorry, Professor."

Fred and George's partner in crime, Lee Jordan, was the commentator for the match, closely watched by McGonagall.

"And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Wood's, last year only a reserve - back to Johnson and - no, the Slytherins have taken the Quaffle, Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes - Flint flying like an eagle up there - he's going to sc- no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Wood and the Gryffindors take the Quaffle - that's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and - OUCH - that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger - Quaffle taken by the Slytherins - that's Adrian Pucey speeding off toward the goal posts, but he's blocked by a second Bludger - sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which - nice play by the Gryffindor Beater, anyway, and Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes - she's really flying - dodges a speeding Bludger - the goal posts are ahead - come on, now, Angelina - Keeper Bletchley dives - misses - GRYFFINDORS SCORE!"

Cheers from the Gryffindor's side of the stand fill the cold air, with groans and howls from the Slytherins.

"Budge up there, move along."

"Hagrid!"

Em told people to scoot so they could squeeze together and give Hagrid enough space to join them.

"Bin watchin' from me hut," said Hagrid, patting a large pair of binoculars around his neck, "But it isn't the same as bein' in the crowd. No sign of the Snitch yet, eh?"

"Nope," said Ron. "Harry hasn't had much to do yet."

"Kept outta trouble, though, that's somethin'," said Hagrid, raising his binoculars and peering skyward at the speck that was Harry.

Way up above them, Harry was gliding over the game, squinting about for some sign of the Snitch, out of the way of Bludgers.  _Good plan, Wood_

When Johnson had scored he'd done a couple of loop-the-loops in celebration. He then went back to looking for the snitch. A Bludger flew his way once but he dodged it and one of the twins chased after it. He stopped by Harry for a second, presumably to talk to him, as he hit the Bludger towards Flint.

"Slytherin in possession," Lee Jordan was saying, "Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers, two Weasleys, and Chaser Bell, and speeds toward the - wait a moment - was that the Snitch?"

A murmur ran through the crowd as Pucey dropped the Quaffle, too busy looking behind him at the shimmer of gold that had passed his left ear.

Harry had seen it. He dived after it and so did the Slytherin Seeker. Neck and neck they hurtled towards the Snitch - everyone else had forgotten their roles and just hung in midair to watch.

Harry was much faster than Higgs - he accelerated -

"HARRY WATCH OU-" Em was a little too late. Or Harry was too fast.

WHAM! A roar of rage echoed from the Gryffindors. Flint had blocked Harry purposefully, knocking him off course. Harry was clinging to his broom for dear life.

"Foul!" screamed the Gryffindors.

Madam Hooch spoke angrily to Flint and then ordered a free shot at the goal posts for Gryffindor. But in all the confusion, of course, the Golden Snitch had disappeared from sight again.

Next to Seamus, Dean Thomas was yelling, "Send him off, ref! Red card!"

"What are you talking about, Dean?" asked Ron.

"Dean, this isn't football!" Em reminded him.

But Hagrid, however, was on Dean's side.

"They oughta change the rules. Flint coulda knocked Harry outta the air."

Lee Jordan was finding it difficult not to take sides.

"So - after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating."

"Jordan!" growled Professor McGonagall.

"I mean, after that open and revolting foul."

" _Jordan, I'm warning you_ -"

"All right, all right. Flint nearly kills Gryffindor Seek, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure, so a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Spinnet, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue play, Gryffindor still in possession."

Harry just dodged another Bludger when his broom suddenly lurched. He tensed, gripping onto his broom and it seemed it was only Emeelia who noticed.

She kept her eyes on Harry, only paying attention to the game when someone scored. It happened again. It looked like the boom was trying to buck him off like a horse. Brooms don't buck riders, or at least she'd never seen it happen before. He was trying to control it but it was taking no mind. It was zigzagging through the air and making violent swishing movements.

Lee was still commentating.

"Slytherin in possession - Flint with the Quaffle - passes Spinnet - passes Bell - hit hard in the face by a Bludger, hope it broke his nose - only joking, Professor - Slytherins score - oh no..."

The Slytherins were cheering. No one else had noticed Harry. She tapped Ron's arm and pointed to Harry. He was slowly rising away from the game, his broom sometimes jerking and twitching.

"Dunno what Harry thinks he's doing," Hagrid mumbled. He stared through his binoculars. "If I didn' know better, I'd say he'd lost control of his broom... but he can't have...."

Suddenly, people were pointing up at Harry all over the stands. His broom had started to roll over and over, with him only just managing to hold on. Then the whole crowd gasped. Harry's broom had given a wild jerk and Harry swung off it. He was now dangling from it, holding on with only one hand.

"Did something happen to it when Flint blocked him?" Seamus whispered.

"Can't have," Hagrid said, his voice shaking. "Can't nothing interfere with a broomstick except powerful Dark magic - no kid could do that to a Nimbus Two Thousand."

At these words, Hermione seized Hagrid's binoculars, but instead of looking up at Harry, she started looking frantically at the crowd.

"What are you doing?" moaned Ron, grey-faced.

"I knew it," Hermione gasped, "Snape - look."

Emeelia grabbed the binoculars. Snape was in the middle of the stands  
opposite them. He had his eyes fixed on Harry and was muttering nonstop  
under his breath. _That little..._

"He's jinxing it," Em said sharply, handing Ron the binoculars.

"What should we do?" he said, lowering them.

"Leave it to me."

Em grabbed onto the back of Hermione's coat as to not lose her in the crowd. She looked back up at Harry. His broom was vibrating. She knew he wouldn't last much longer. The twins flew to him to try and pull him onto one of their brooms but it was no good. Whenever they got close the broom would jump higher. They settled for circling below him just in case he fell.

Flint took this opportunity to score five times.

"Hurry up, Mione," Em said, pushing her further along.

The two had fought their way across to where Snape stood, and was now racing along the row behind him; Em said a quick 'Sorry' before being dragged along by Hermione as they knocked Quirrel headfirst into the row in front. Upon reaching Snape, Hermione crouched down and whispered the spell that Em recognised as the same one she used for the jar-flame. Bright blue flames shot from her wand onto the hem of Snape's robes.

Surprisingly, it took about thirty seconds for the usually perceptive Snape to realise that he was on fire. His sudden yelp told them that they'd successfully distracted him. Em scooped the fire into a jar that Hermione gave to her and then they scrambled back to their seats. He would never know what happened. The two let out a little giggle and high-fived each other.

Luckily, it was enough as up in the air, Harry was able to clamber back on top of his broom.

As they took their seats again Ron told Neville that he could look again. Neville had been sobbing into Hagrid's coat for the last five minutes.

Harry was speeding towards the ground when he clapped a hand to his mouth as though he were about to be sick. He landed on the grass on all fours - coughed - and something gold fell into his hand.

The whole crowd was silent.

"I've got the Snitch!" he shouted, waving above his head, and the game ended in complete confusion.

Flint was still howling about technicalities twenty minutes later, but it made no difference. He hadn't broken any rules and Jordan was still happily shouting the results - Gryffindor had won by one hundred and seventy to sixty. They didn't have to listen to any of this, though. They were all in Hagrid's hut, drinking tea and refusing his cooking.

"It was Snape," Ron was explaining, "we saw him. He was cursing you broomstick, muttering, he wouldn't take his eyes off you."

"Rubbish," said Hagrid, who hadn't heard a word of what had gone on next to him in the stands. "Why would Snape so somethin' like that?"

The four looked at one another, wondering what to tell him.

"I found out something about him," he told Hagrid. "He tried to get past that three-headed dog on Halloween. It bit him. We think he was trying to steal whatever it's guarding."

Hagrid dropped the teapot in surprise.

"How do you know about Fluffy?" he said.

" _Fluffy_?" Em asked incredulously.

"Yeah - he's mine - bought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub las' year - I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the -"

"Yes?" Harry said eagerly.

"Now don't ask me anymore," said Hagrid gruffly. "That's top secret, that is."

"But Snape's trying to _steal_ it."

"Rubbish," said Hagrid again. "Snape's a Hogwarts teacher, he'd do nothin' of the sort."

"So why did he just try and kill Harry?" cried Hermione.

The afternoon's events certainly seemed to have changed her mind about Snape.

"I know a jinx when I see one, Hagrid, I've read all about them. You've got to keep eye contact, which Snape was undoubtedly doing, I saw him," Em reasoned.

"I'm tellin' yeh, yer wrong!" said Hagrid hotly. "I don' know why Harry's broom acted like that, but Snape wouldn' try an' kill a student! Now, listen to me, all four of yeh - yer meddlin' in things that don' concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget that dog, an' you forget what it's guardin', that's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel -"

"Aha!" said Harry, "so there's someone called Nicolas Flamel involved, is there?"

Hagrid looked furious with himself.


	10. Christmas is Coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Philosopher's Stone, chapter 12: The Mirror of Erised. Sorry this took so much longer than the rest! I've been procrastinating and also writer's block sucks. I only own Em. The thing at the end about 'God bless' I used to say that every night and so did my family. Sorry if it sounds out of place. Anyway, here you go. Hope you enjoy.

Winter is coming. And so is **_Christmas_**. Hogwarts woke to find itself covered in several feet of snow. The lake was finally frozen over and the Weasley twins were punished for bewitching several snowballs so that they followed Quirrell around, bouncing off the back of his turban. The few owls and the single bat that managed to fight their way through the treacherous stormy sky to deliver post were nursed back to health by Hagrid before they could fly off again.

While the common rooms and the Great Hall were nice and toasty due to their fireplaces, the corridors were icy cold and bitter, especially in the dungeons. Down in potions (where Em was finally let back in to see if she could behave), their breath rose in clouds before them and they kept as close as they could get to their cauldrons without setting themselves on fire.

"I do feel sorry," said Malfoy, one Potion class, "for all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they're not wanted at home."

He was looking at Harry as he spoke. Crabbe and Goyle chuckled. Em balled up a piece of parchment with the words ' _shove off_ ' written on it and threw it when Snape wasn't looking. It hit his head and he didn't say anything else for the rest of the lessons but he had become more sour than usual following the Quidditch match. He was disgusted that Slytherin had lost the match he tried to get people to laugh at his terrible 'wide-mouthed tree frog' joke. Em then had to aid him in realising that nobody found this funny, they were just shocked and impressed at the way Harry managed to stay on his bucking broom. He then went back to his usual routine in taunting Harry about his family.

It was a shame that Harry wasn't going home because Em would've _loved_ to meet those relatives of his. The heads of houses went around the students making a list of who would be staying. From Slytherin, there were only a few because most were purebloods and would be going to the Malfoy's Christmas ball. Draco had invited Emeelia and she told him that she would think about it. Does she really want to go? It would only be her because Moony wouldn't be invited, right? Harry and all the Weasleys were staying for Christmas. Molly and Arthur were going to Romania to see Charlie.

When they left the dungeons at the end of Potions, there was a very large fir tree blocking the corridor. Two enormous boots sticking out at the bottom and a loud sigh only confirmed that Hagrid was carrying it.

"Hello, Hagrid, do you need some help with that?" said Em, peeking around the tree to look at him.

"Nah, I'm all right, thanks, 'Meelia."

"We can help if you want, Hagrid," offered Ron.

"Would you mind moving out of the way?" came Malfoy's drawl from behind them. "Are you trying to earn some extra money, Weasley? Hoping to be gamekeeper yourself when you leave Hogwarts, I suppose - that hut of Hagrid's must seem like a palace compared to what your family's used to."

Ron dived for Malfoy just as Snape came up the stairs.

"Ron, please," said Em half-heartedly, forcefully pushing Malfoy down with one hand and pulling Ron off of him with the other. She had an arm around him when...

"WEASLEY! LUPIN!"

Ron let go of the front of Malfoy's robes.

"He was provoked, Professor Snape," said Hagrid, sticking his large bearded face out from behind the tree. "Malfoy was insultin' his family. An' 'Meelia was-"

"Be that as it may, fighting is against Hogwarts rules, Hagrid," said Snape silkily. "Five points from Gryffindor, Weasley, be grateful it isn't more. Lupin, you were let back into my lesson to see if you could behave, it seems as though you are violent as well as disrespectful. You will no longer attend my lessons. Move along, all of you."

Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle pushed roughly past the tree, purposefully making a mess by scattering the needles everywhere. Malfoy made a point of glaring at Hermione on his way past.

"I'll get him," said Ron, grinding his teeth at Malfoy's back, "one of these days, I'll get him -"

"I hate them both," said Harry, "Malfoy and Snape."

"Cheer up," Em said, half-smiling at them while straightening out her robes. She was saying this to herself as much as she was them.

"It's nearly Christmas," finished Hagrid. "Tell yeh what, come with me an' see the Great Hall, looks a treat."

So the four followed Hagrid and his tree great tree that was dropping needles in a trail off to the Great Hall, where Professor McGonagall and Flitwick were busy putting up the trimmings.

"Ah, Hagrid, the last tree - put it in the far corner, would you?"

The Hall looked magnificent. Boughs of holly and mistletoe, that most students were avidly avoiding, hung all around the room with twelve towering Christmas trees stood along the walls. Some were twinkling with the light reflecting from the baubles and real icicles hanging from their branches.

"How many days you got left until yer holidays?" Hagrid asked.

"Just one," said Hermione. "And that reminds me - Harry, Ron, Emeelia, we've got half an hour before lunch, we should be in the library."

"Oh yeah, you're right," said Ron, tearing his eyes away from Professor Flitwick, who had golden baubles blossoming out of the tip of his wand and was putting them on the branches of the new tree.

"The library?" said Hagrid as he followed them out of the Hall. "Just before the holidays? Bit keen, aren't yeh?"

"Oh, we're not working," Harry told him brightly. Em made a 'shut up' motion with her hand across her neck. He looked but continued, "Ever since you mentioned Nicolas Flamel we've been trying to find out who he is."

"You _what_?" Hagrid looked shocked. Em let out a defeated sigh. "Listen here - I've told yeh - drop it. It's nothin' to you what that dog's guardin'."

"We only want to know who Nicolas Flamel is, Hagrid, couldn't you tell us the one little thing?" Em pleaded.

"Just save us the trouble, Hagrid," Harry added. "We must've been through hundreds of books already and we can't find him anywhere - just give us a hint - I know I've read his name somewhere."

"I'm sayin' nothin'," puffed Hagrid flatly.

"Just have to find out for ourselves, then," said Ron, and there they left Hagrid looking disgruntled and hurried off to the library.

Em had a feeling they wouldn't find him in a school book but she helped them search through almost half the library at this point. They had been sifting through, looking for any mention of Flamel since Hagrid had let it slip, because how else would they find out what had Snape mad enough to try and fail to get past a Cerberus. The problem was, none of them knew what section to look in. They had no clue what he would've done to merit being written about. He wasn't in _Great Wizards of the Twentieth Century_ , or _Notable Magical Names of Our Time_ ; he was missing, too, from _Important Modern Magical Discoveries_  which Em found quite interesting. The sheer size of the library was enough to put them off their search but Harry didn't falter so the others didn't either. They had only been through a hundred or so books and there were at least ten thousand books so all hope wasn't lost for the information is most definitely there. However, finding it was a different matter entirely.

Hermione had compiled a list of subjects and books that she had decided to check even though Em was sure they'd already been through half the books on that list. Ron was haphazardly pulling books from shelves left right and center and setting them down on their table to flip through. Em saw out of the corner of her eye that Harry was near the restricted section, they seemed to be thinking the same thing, _do you reckon he's somewhere in there?_  Em wandered over to him and was flicking her eyes over the shelves. _If you don't want people to read them without referral why not keep them somewhere else?_  Em turned to Harry who looked to be lost in thought.

"Do you think I could get a referral from McGonagall?" she asked jokingly.

He hummed in acknowledgement. _Wonder what's got him lost?_ She looked back to the books and saw a familiar looking title: ' _Legilimency and Occlumency for the open Minded_ '. _Wait. It's banned? But it was being sold in Flourish and Blotts..._  Other titles were all connected to Dark Arts and looked like they wouldn't belong in a school. _Again. If you don't want people reading them why have them?_

She barely registered Madam Pince angrily whispering at them.

"What are you looking for?"

"Nothing," said Harry.

"I was wondering about a book Madam Pince."

She shooed Harry away with her faded feather duster before turning back to Em.

"Which book, dear. I do hope it's not in there."

"It is but I remember..." Em paused. Should she say that they bought the book? "... seeing it in Flourish and Blotts."

"And, which book would this be?"

"'Legilimency and Occlumency for the Open Minded'. Why would it be in there miss?"

"There have been a... few students who have become terribly good at the subject and it never ended well."

Em was very close to just asking Pince then and there about Flamel even though the four friends had agreed it was too risky. So she said was going to look for a book for transfiguration as an excuse to stay in the library. She did end up wandering down the Transfiguration section her mind still on the book she had seen in the restricted section. _I wonder who had it last?_  she thought as she ran her hand along the spines of old dusty books. She stopped in her tracks when she felt there was a gap in the books. Slipping her hand between them, thinking someone had pushed a book to the back of the shelf, she reached for a book. She pulled one out that looked like it had been behind there for years. It was covered in a thick layer of dust and only just holding onto its hardback cover. After blowing the dust off of it and coughing her lungs out for five minutes, Em could read it's faded title: ' _True Animagus Form_ '. _Interesting. Wonder why it was stashed back there? Was someone going to come back for it?_  She put it in her arms and grabbed a few more to look for Flamel in.

She arrived back at the table and put the Animagus book in her bag. When Ron and Hermione came back with arms full of books they all sat silently hunting for a mention of Flamel. They only did this for five minutes or so before Ron gave out an exasperated sigh.

"Can we go to lunch yet, Hermione?"

"Alright, I'm hungry too."

"Not just hungry Hermione, try frustrated, bored, and starving," said Em lightly.

The three then packed up their books and put them on the trolley for Pince to put away later. They joined Harry in the corridor outside. The four went off to lunch.

"You will keep looking while we're away, won't you?" said Hermione. "And send us an owl if you find anything."

"And you could ask your parents if they know who Flamel is," said Ron. "It'd be safe to ask them."

"Very safe, as they're both dentists," said Hermione.

 

* * *

 

Em and Hermione shared a compartment on the train back. Neville had then joined them a few minutes after and they talked about something or other for the whole journey. I forget really.

Em exited the train, a large smile appearing on her face when she saw Remus. She ran towards him, her bags bouncing and making quite a lot of racket due to its contents not being held in place.

"Remus!" she was absolutely delighted to see him, she had never been away from home for longer than three days.

"Hello, Emeelia- umph," he said, the wind getting knocked out of him at the force of the hug.

"I missed you!"

"I can tell," he said amusedly.

He offered the crook of his elbow like a gentleman which she took tightly. She squeezed her eyes shut as they apparated back to the cottage. Her grip loosened when she opened her eyes, she was glad to be home. As much she loved Hogwarts it could never be the same as home.

She dragged Remus along to the door so he could unlock it. She stood, with her arms crossed, by Remus while he unlocked the door. She needed to breathe the scent of the cottage again, to sit in her bedroom again. Her dorm at Hogwarts wasn't a nice place to sit at all. The girls in her dorm were unbearable, with their centimeter thick makeup and obnoxious insults. _Yeah, I'm not a pureblood but if being one meant being like you then no thanks. Ugh._  Despite how much she hated them, she was considering going to the ball that Malfoy invited her to. It would mean she could possibly earn the favour of one of the most powerful pureblooded families of the time and maybe get Malfoy to lay off her friends. That's a bonus.

Remus finally got the door open, he was purposefully going slow to annoy Em. She pushed him inside the house and stomped her boots on the ground to shake the snow off. She unwrapped her Slytherin scarf from around her neck and pushed it down her coat sleeve for easy access when needs be. After hanging up her coat she rushed to light the fireplace and warm up.

"Remus where are the ma-. Thanks..." she was going to ask for matches but when you've got someone who can legally use magic what's the point.

She sat cross-legged in front of the fire, staring directly into it, seemingly mesmerised. She had her hands almost touching the flames, they got close every so often, trying to lick at her hands, trying to burn them. They never got close enough though. She snapped her head up from the fire and, like clockwork, went to the bookshelf. She skimmed her eyes over the spines looking for any title, or author, that might allude to something to do with Flamel. Her eyes explored the shelf for a while until she saw the book that she had bought back in Flourish and Blotts. She put that to the back of her mind and went back to looking at the shelf.

"What're you looking for, Em?" Remus said from his spot in the kitchen, leaning on the worktop.

"Do you know anything about Nicolas Flamel?"

"He sounds...familiar. I don't know anything specific though. Why?"

She stared blankly at the books. _Can I tell him? Of course I can, It's Moony._

"There's something at school. Something that's being protected that we shouldn't technically know anything about but it's got something to do with Flamel and wethinkSnape'stryingtostealit," she blurted out.

"Slow down," he said gently, a small smile appearing on his face. "Try the last part again. There's something being protected at school and?"

"And we think Snape's trying to steal it."

He set his mug down on the coffee table and came to stand next to her.

"Why would you think that?"

"The creature that's guarding it bit him. And he's a git."

"A git, is he? What did he do to make you think that?" he chuckled.

"He hates me and Harry! What did we ever do? You should hear how he says our names!"

"Calm down-"

"I've heard from people that he bullies Neville!"

"Em, please-"

"He isn't letting me attend lessons anymore! I have to-"

"What?"

"He told me I can't go to his lessons. I mean, sure I called him Snivellus-"

Remus picked up his wand and went to the front door, pulling on his coat.

"Remus what're you- No, please. Don't go over there."

"He's disrupting your education and bullying students."

"Remus-"

Just like that, he was gone. She knew she couldn't follow him. She knew she shouldn't have told him. She had resigned herself to having potions lessons from whoever could give them to her whenever and was kind of happy that she didn't have lessons with the slimy twat. Now, if Remus could resolve it, she'd be having lessons with a bully that hates her guts instead of genuinely nice teachers.

She took the time in the house alone to turn her record player to max volume and practice her Freddy Mercury impression. She had the record playing while she unpacked her things from school. She was almost finished when she pulled out the tattered Animagus book. She put the last of her clothes away before heading back downstairs to sit by the fire, ' _I want to Break Free_ ' playing loudly in the background. She sat in her spot on the rug placing the book in her lap. Upon opening it to the first page she discovered that this book was not a library book at all, or at least it might've been but it had been scribbled all over and claimed by students. By 'claimed by students' I mean one student. This particular student happened to be Sirius Black.

He had written his name on the inside cover and the first page. He had doodled all over the pages and it looked like he had dropped it into the Black Lake more than once. He had made notes on certain paragraphs or bullet points giving tips or criticism. On the final page was an inky pawprint and an inky hoofprint. This was obviously Sirius and James' way of showing off, even though no one else would probably read the book. Em chuckled at the conversations in page corners that had been made in the middle of class according to the conversation.

She read through the introductory paragraph and found the book was all about becoming an animagus. _Sounds fun, maybe I could get Minnie to help me. That's probably not a good idea._  She laid down with the book in front of her face until the crack of apparation was heard in the doorway. She quickly hid the book on the bookshelf as Moony came round into the living room.

"Snape has agreed to teach you again if you pass a test first. I wish I could've done better but that's the best you'll get, sweetheart. I talked to Dumbledore about how he treats Neville and he said he would sort it out. I do hope he does..."

Em only nods halfheartedly and looks at the bookshelf. She pulls out three books from the shelf to look for Flamel in. She can't let Hermione down because she knows the boys won't bother. She ended up falling asleep with her face in a book.

 

* * *

 

The holidays were upon them and Em was bouncing on the balls of her feet in the kitchen on Christmas Eve. A tradition the two had was always to prepare the Christmas dinner together and of course, certain things need to be done the day before. They were, at the moment, making the gravy, stuffing and peeling vegetables for the following day. There would only be the two of them as there was most every year. There were the few years that they joined the Weasley clan for Christmas which were...hectic to say the least.

Another tradition they had was to open one present on Christmas Eve. It had to be one that the other picked from under the tree so it was usually just something small like legos or a book. Yes, they did get muggle things, Em had quite the collection of muggle toys and books including a large box full of legos and a bookshelf in her room full of comic books. This year Remus handed her a small present from the pile under the tree that was very soft and squishy, when she had ripped it open a Dalmatian teddy stretched out from the confines of the paper.

"This can be Spotty's wife!" she exclaimed. Em had always loved Dalmatians and dogs in general. She had been given a Dalmatian teddy for her second birthday that was near and dear to her heart. It was called Spotty and by now his eye's had rubbed off (they were white spots on a black plastic) and had to be reapplied every now and again. She loved him to bits. He was more grey than white at this point and went with her everywhere. He smelled like home and this was why she hugged him to make her feel better. She would be distraught if she were to ever lose him.

She picked out a present for Remus from the pile that had mostly come from herself. It was a small rigid rectangular present wrapped in green, red and gold paper. Remus neatly undid the sellotape (they wrap everything non-magically because there's more work and heart in it) and pulled off the paper as if he were going to use it later. It revealed itself to be a picture of last Christmas. Em was making snow angels in the snow next to Remus, they scooted closer together and it looked sweet for a second, then Em smothered his face with snow.

"Thank you, darling. I love it," he said animatedly, getting up from his spot next to her. He pulled out his wand and magically stuck it to the wall. They have a wall that is just for pictures. Pictures of their little family, before and after. Em had a habit of always getting him a minimum of one picture for the wall every Christmas.

He stepped back to look at the wall and then glanced at the clock.

"Come on Little Moon."

She ran to get her coat and handed Remus his. She took the scarf from her sleeve and wrapped it around her neck. They put on their shoes and Remus pulled her hat down over her ears, scruffing up her hair with it. He grabbed her hand and apparated the two to Godric's Hollow.

The moonlight shone on the freshly fallen, and falling snow. It looked beautifully eery. The dead trees also glistening in the light. No one else was sparing a thought for the ones that weren't there for Christmas Eve this year. No one seemed to care at this time of year even though they should more than ever. The chilly wind caused the snow to swirl around the two and making the girl's scarf whip around her shivering form. Even with her coat on the cold was biting at her.

Emeelia stepped towards the grave of her godmother and her husband. She dared to pull her scarf down to allow her words to be heard.

"Merry Christmas, James and Lily. From me, Remus, Sirius and Harry. Do you want to know about him? He looks just like you James and he acts like you too. He has your eyes, Lily, they're brilliantly green. He's a Gryffindor like you two, I'm a Slytherin. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville are my best friends. I couldn't ask for better. Also, Lily? How the hell were you able to be friends with Snape. He's a right- a right git. I was happy not doing potions with him but now Moony made him allow me to do potions with him and I just- ugh. I don't want to. I wish you could be here to teach me potions Lily, that'd be way better," she chatted.

She was leaning against the fence because she didn't want to sit in the snow, chatting away to no one. Remus watched sadly, as he does everytime they come here. She just talked, using her arms to explain things and to tell stories. It was like her own personal sign language.

"I'm going to this ball tomorrow at Malfoy Manor, I know James, I shouldn't go but if I become friends with Draco then maybe he'll leave my friends alone?"

She had decided to go because there were a lot of pros that outweigh the cons. Draco told her in a letter that his mother was dying to meet her and to not bring her own dress because his mother would give her one. Sounds fun.

"I've got to go. Sorry. I love you and Merry Christmas!" she finished finally turning back to look at Remus. He created the flower wreath and grabbed Em's hand. She squeezed it tightly and clung to him as they apparated home.

Once back home, they stomped their feet on the welcome mat and put their boots in front of the radiator by the front door to dry. They hung up their coats and put their hats in the coat pockets. Em climbed the stairs (on all fours for maximum speed) and changed into her Christmas pyjamas. They had a reindeer with a red flashing nose on them with red and white striped legging bottoms. She had never called a reindeer with a red nose Rudolph, no. Rudolph to her was Prongsie the red nosed reindeer. She also had Dalmatian slippers and a very fluffy Dalmatian dressing gown that she loved. It was missing a pocket and had a few holes but she would always keep it.

She carefully ran back down the stairs, jumping the last three in excitement. She went straight to the kitchen where she pulled out the specific plate they use every year for Father Christmas. It was painted on by a younger Em. It had a red border and outlined areas and labels for what to put where. She grabbed a large carrot and placed it on the plate, slightly to the left of the middle. She filled a glass with milk and put that right in the center of the plate. She then grabbed a mince pie which her and Remus had made together earlier that day. The mince pie was then placed on the right side of the glass. She pushed the plate to the edge of the table and then grabbed a small draw-string pouch and key from the worktop.

She went to the front door, unlocked it with their key and looped the red ribbon of the large, old looking key around the outside handle of the door. This was Father Christmas' key so he can get in and out if he can't get through the chimney. Em closed the door, shivering from the breeze outside and wrapping her dressing gown tighter around herself. She went into the living room and when she saw the fire was already out, went straight to the back door where Remus was waiting. She opened the pouch and walked out onto the snowy garden. With a wave of her arm, the contents of the bag were sprinkled around the place making it glitter even more. That was reindeer food and dust. It was to guide them to their house and feed them while their presents were being dropped off.

The final tradition of the night was the best in Em's opinion. She went back inside and grabbed the book from the shelf. The Book. Remus followed her upstairs into her room. Emeelia handed him the book and climbed into bed. He sat on the edge of her bed and opened the book.

"Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse," he read, Em mouthing along with him.

Every Christmas Eve Remus would read this book to her. It had to be this specific book. You can't just recite it from memory or use a different version of the book. It had to be the one that they've always used or it wasn't right. The sparkle never left her eye when he read the book, even after years of hearing it, she would always love it. When he finished she would always 'aww' in disappointment because she doesn't want to go to sleep, and it was no different this time.

"Awww. Do I have to go to sleep now, Remus?"

"Yes, sweetheart," he said tucking her in. He kissed her on the head, "Love you tons, goodnight, God bless, my little Star."

_He used the..._

"Love you, night night, God bless, Moony."


End file.
